Destination Denver
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: After 'Hungary Heart' Payson makes a big decision, and changes her Olympic path.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own make It or Break it. I did not write the series or star in it. Seriously I'm just a bored Canadian...

**Warnings: AU, language, evil plots, bunnies and whatever else I feel like throwing in.**

**Destination Denver**

**Chapter 1**

Payson woke up early as she always did, packed her gym bag and left. But not to The Rock- a new place. A place she had only been once before. A place that she hoped would become her new home, now that Sasha was no longer her coach. She made sure to leave her Rock sweater at home, it wouldn't have a place where she was going, and just had on a plain green hoodie and shorts over her leo.

When she walked into the gym, she could tell that the place had undergone a small renovation. Most of the equipment had been upgraded, there was a banner with Kelly Parkers name hanging on the wall, and more light. It was nice. It wasn't The Rock, but it was nice.

She could hear the noise level descend as the gymnasts noticed her. Small whisperings of 'Is that Payson Keeler?', 'What's Keeler doing here?', 'Do you think Keeler came to steal back Marty?'. She ignored them as she walked forward, looking for Marty. She spotted him just as the whispers of her presence hit him. His back straightened up, he stopped in the middle of a sentence, and then he slowly turned around and there she was.

A soft smile broke out across his face, and Payson recognized it as the same smile he gave her whenever she mastered a new skill. A warmth in her chest that she didn't know was missing returned, and she smiled back.

"Hey Marty. Can we talk?" She asked.

"Payson...of course, let's go to my office." Payson nodded and followed her old coach's lead. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kelly Parker slowly sneaking closer to them, but she ignored the girl.

In the office, Marty took his seat, and Payson sat in the comfortable squishy chair that was in the corner.

"What are you doing here Payson?"

"I want you to be my coach again." Payson stated simply.

Marty shot her a surprised look. "But... I thought Sasha was back..."

"He is, but I want you to be my coach. When I first went to The Rock it was because I knew that you would be able to lead me to the Olympics. When you left, I let your words that day here in Denver Elite drive me, but after awhile I realized that you didn't mean them. That you only said them so I wouldn't quit. Then Sasha came into the picture and I worked hard. I needed him before to help me get to this point but now I think I have outgrown him. Marty, I want you to hold to the promise you made four years ago and get me to the Olympics." Payson explained.

"You outgrew Sasha Belov?" Marty said slowly, trying to slowly process the statement.

"Yes. He needs to focus his time on the other three now, and I need you. Please Marty, will you be my coach again?" Payson wasn't one for pleading but she needed Marty.

"Of course I will. I missed you Payson." Marty said softly without any hesitation. "But I think you need to explain this to me a little more."

Payson smiled at him. "Thank you. What do you want to know about?"

"I want to hear your exact reasons for leaving The Rock." Marty stated firmly.

"I..." Payson needed a moment. "When I went to Snagov to get Sasha to come back, I realized something important. "

"And that was..."

_Flashback_

_Payson stared Sasha down as she stood in front of him. The Romanian man was refusing to back down, but so was Payson._

"_Payson, you need to get to Hungary." Sasha said with a gentle voice._

"_Not until you go with me." Payson demanded._

"_Payson, you know why I had to leave. I was hurting you and the others!"_

"_No you weren't. Those are just excuses. You tried to help Kaylie, you even went to her parents but they didn't listen. You tried your best with her. How were you supposed to stop Emily from being arrested? It's not like she stole while at The Rock. It's her own fault for not calling an ambulance, or asking others for money. And Lauren...no one knows what goes on in Laurens head, but we're pretty sure it involves little devils and a big dark castle. She was that way before you arrived. You're not God, Sasha. You are our coach and we need you. I need you." Payson vehemently told the stubborn man in front of her._

"_Payson... even if I went back, things wouldn't be the same and you know it. I could never be the same coach you expect because of what happened. You don't need me Payson."_

_Payson looked away from him for the first time. She knew what he was saying. It was the same thought that went through her head every time she thought about him leaving. She had made him leave because she had kissed him. She had ruined everything not only for herself, but for her teammates as well. "Then don't come back for me. Go back to The Rock and help train Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren and I will leave. I will go somewhere else so you can focus on them, and not worry about me suddenly kissing you again, or ruining your career."_

_Payson saw Summer enter the bar and she knew it was time to go. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the gold medal Sasha had once given her, and placed it lightly down on the bar top. She hesitated on letting it go, but she knew she needed to pull her hand away. It was time to start over again, and this time she wouldn't rely on Sasha to achieve her goals. "I don't need this anymore Sasha. Good bye." She softly spoke as she rose from her seat and walked out._

_End Flashback_

Marty stared at her with a considering look. "I need an assurance that you won't leave and go back to Sasha when things are more...calm between you two."

"Marty, you are the coach I want to take me to the Olympics. I promise." Payson pushed all the sincerity she could into her words.

"But one last question before we leave this office and I officially become your coach again." Marty said quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you never kiss me?" Payson gave an embarrassed cough at the question. She could tell Marty was only teasing thanks to his sly little grin and sparkling eyes, but she felt like she needed to answer him.

"Because you only have three gold medals. I have standards Marty." She said lightly. She gave him a wink and quickly left the office and a loudly laughing Marty behind.

When Marty finally calmed himself down, he left his office to see Payson standing beside the door waiting for him, and a gym full of athletes looking to him for answers. It was rare for them to see Marty laugh or even smile, so he could guess that quite a few rumours were flying around.

"Listen up!" he called. "If you don't already know, this is Payson Keeler." Marty placed a hand on Payson's shoulder and pushed her forward slightly. "From today on she will be training here. I want you to welcome her, and make her feel included."

Payson could see the little devious thoughts running through the heads of the Denver Elite athletes. She kept her face blank. She was prepared for a little uphill battle, after all, she remembers how it was when she first joined The Rock and Kaylie and Lauren had tried to ice her out. One medal worthy floor routine later and she had ensured her place there. But this gym also had Kelly Parker.

"Keeler actually left that little hovel of a gym in Boulder? What happened? Did your old man boyfriend break up with you when he returned?" Kelly's voice cut through the air. "You know Marty won't fall for your little charms Keeler." She tacked on.

Payson just stared her in the eye without saying anything.

"Nothing to say? Really? What if we don't want you here Keeler? I'm sure parents would be concerned about having a little tramp near their impressionable children." Kelly tried again. She got a few laughs but nothing serious.

"Kelly." Marty said harshly, a heavy overtone of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Marty. I'm just looking out for the welfare of the gym." Kelly tried to say in an innocent voice.

Payson decided to speak up. "Kelly, are you concerned for the children or your own position as number one? It's okay to be scared of no longer being the best; you don't need to hide behind 10 year olds and childish taunts."

"I think that's enough cattiness for today girls. Come Payson let's get you settled into a locker than I want to see you do a full rotation." Marty said. Payson nodded and followed her new coach. It was time to start anew.

o.O.o

Lauren Tanner considered herself someone in the know. When she saw a chance to gather more information to herself, she dove in and took it. So when she had the chance, she had approached Kelly Parker's mini devil Tessa Grande to spread her information web further. It wasn't hard to convince the girl that assisting Lauren was in her best interests, considering her 'mentor' Kelly Parker didn't even realize that girl was from the same gym. She finally got her connection into the Denver Elite Gym, so that she could always be on top of Kelly Parker. She knew she wasn't as talented as Payson, and didn't have that All American Sweetheart smile like Kaylie, but what she did have, was inside information.

Her day had started out as well as it could, when she needed to be at the gym early, and start another training regime because Sasha finally came back. She wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't the first to arrive. What was surprising was the lack of Payson. Lauren ignored a small niggling feeling she had about it, and decided to spend her time picking on Emily. Without Princess Cruz and Perfect Payson around it gave her a rare moment to get under the Pizza girl's skin.

"Hello Emily." Lauren said sweetly as she stepped up beside the brunette. "Are you excited to start training with Sasha again?"

Emily gave her a weird look. "It will be nice to have a decent coach again. What are you up to Lauren?"

"Nothing... I'm just curious, I remember how devastated you were when Sasha left. Now that he's back you should be happy and excited right?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Lauren?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Oh no where... merely making conversation." Lauren tried to wave away all suspicion. "But while the subject is on the table, you're not going to try and pull a Payson and kiss Sasha are you? I think this gym has one too many scandals already, don't you agree? But wait... aren't you too busy sucking face with that band boy. No, I remember now, you left band boy and ran away with his best friend. Wow Emily, you do get around. Mother like daughter I guess."

"Lauren..." Emily sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"Payson will be upset if she hears you mentioning that again. And I didn't have anything going on with Razor. Honestly Lauren, just let it go." Emily said.

"Well lucky for me Payson isn't here yet. But I noticed you didn't say anything in defense of your mother... are you too embarrassed or did I hit the nail on the head?" Lauren smirked.

"Gather round girls!" Sasha called from his balcony. Lauren sighed when her fun ended. Following a highly agitated Emily, Lauren stood in front of Sasha, one hip jutted out, and hands on her waist. "I would like to apologize for leaving you before, but now I am back and I hope that we can get back to work, and make you the best gymnasts you can be."

Lauren felt her cell vibrate in her sweatpants pocket. Sneaking it out, Lauren opened the message from Tessa, and gasped.

"I have some unfortunate news to share with you all-" Sasha started saying.

"Payson went to Denver Elite!" Lauren shrieked.

"Well yes, that was what I was about to share with everyone, Thank you Lauren, but I will ask that you keep all phones off the floor." Sasha sent her a stern glare. Not in least bit chastised, Lauren replaced her cell and focused all her attention on Sasha. "Payson Keeler has decided that she will continue her gymnastics training at another facility. Her presence is a huge loss to this gym, but we can't let that distract us. "

"So she just left? Without a word to anyone?" Emily spoke up.

"Well, no... Payson spoke about it to our parents awhile ago." Becca Keeler spoke up from the back of the group.

"So Payson ditches and you're still here?" Lauren snapped at the younger girl.

"Just because Payson no longer felt like she had a place here, does not mean Becca doesn't either. Nothing changes, now get back to practice." Sasha commanded, stopping any further comments.

As the girls dispersed, Lauren stayed in place. When Sasha finally focused on her she spoke, "Why did Payson leave?" She asked.

"Payson had her reasons and we should respect that." Sasha said levelly but Lauren saw how his grip on the railing tightened.

"And you had nothing to do with it? What was said in Snagov after Emily and I left?" Lauren demanded.

"Lauren, I don't need to answer you. Instead of asking me questions, you should be practicing your bars routine. It's your weakest apparatus and will cost you a chance at qualifying for all around. Get to work." As the group started dispersing Sasha called out. "Emily, can I see you in my office please?"

Lauren refused to back down, and held her position until Sasha's eyes were back on her. "You two have a little lovers spat and we all suffer." Lauren had to get the last word in. She turned and walked towards the beam in spite. The only good thing she saw in this whole mess was that she was now the number one girl at The Rock.

o.O.o

"That was great Payson." Marty complimented as Payson left the floor after her routine. The man had looked impressed the entire time, and seemed to be in a bit of daze from it all. "I didn't know you had artistic in you..."

"Me either, but Sasha saw it. Can you help my artistic style?" Payson asked.

"Yeah I have a few ideas to add to the routine already, just to get the DOD up... but come on I want to see you on beam next." Marty muttered as he worked on his clipboard. He had the look of a little kid at the playground.

"Marty..." Payson started.

Her new coach looked up and gave her a considering look. "Payson, I know it will be weird working together again, and I know I'm not Sasha but I want to help you make your Olympic dream come true. Today will be a complete evaluation of your skills and then I will put together a program for you tonight. Remember what I said when you first came to The Rock?"

Payson paused to think for a moment. "You said today is the starting line, but tomorrow is the race."

"Exactly. And I'll be with you straight to the finish line." Marty told her in a gentle voice.

Payson gave her coach a small smile, "Together til the end?"

"The end Payson, until the end."

Payson took a deep breath and approached the beam. She didn't have any more worries about working with Marty. He was still the passionate and gold medal coach she had before. She knew Marty, and he would help her until she begged for him to stop, and then some.

"Already sucking up to the coach with little inside jokes and quotes, I see." Kelly's voiced invaded Payson's mind as she chalked up.

"Parker, always a pleasure."

"I know Keeler, you are awed by my presence but just know that this isn't The Rock. You may have been the Queen there but here I rule and no one will make you feel welcome here if I don't want them to."

"Parker, I am not here to win a popularity contest. I want to win at the Olympics, and as far as I am concerned me being here is beneficial to both of us." Payson said.

"How do you figure Keeler?"

"In my eyes you are my biggest competition," Payson saw Kelly straighten up at that comment. "Me being here means I get to study everything you do. See where your strengths are, see your weaknesses, and base my new routines and moves off what you can do, and what I can do to beat them. The same can be said for you. You get to study everything I do, and don't deny that you didn't think the same thing. I was injured but I came back and I will always be your biggest obstacle to Olympic gold."

"Don't get cocky Keeler. From what I have seen today, you are hardly back on top or my biggest rival. You land one routine with a higher DOD than mine, and I might consider looking for you on my radar." Kelly stated firmly before she turned and left.

"Always a pleasure Parker... Always a pleasure." Payson mumbled.

"Payson get on the beam now!" Marty demanded.

"Yes Marty." Payson shot back as she approached the apparatus.

o.O.o

"Emily have you thought about what you will do with the baby?" Sasha asked immediately.

"Sasha, I don't understand why we're even having this conversation. There is nothing to talk about. I can train as usual. And now that we have lost Payson, I need to really up my game so that The Rock is still seen as one of the best gyms in America." Emily rushed out, refusing to meet Sasha's eye.

"Payson leaving doesn't change the fact that you need to make a choice about this baby. If you go through with this, than your Olympic career ends now. If you don't you can continue on your way, but it's no one's choice but your own." Sasha explained gently.

"What would you have me do Sasha?" Emily asked desperately.

"I can't tell you what to do. You need to decide for yourself and soon."

Emily took a few moments to think, looking out the window down to the gymnasts practicing. "I wish I could talk to Payson about this. She's so...mature she would know what to do." Emily whispered.

Sasha sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "If Payson were here she would tell you to give up the baby because nothing is more important than Olympic gold." Sasha's voice had a fond edge to, and his eyes softened as he talked about his former star athlete.

Emily felt a rush of anger go through her body. "Of course she would. She wouldn't understand at all what I'm going through, or how hard this is on me, and you don't either. Even after she's left all you care about is Payson! There are other gymnasts here Sasha, not just her!" Emily yelled, venting her anger and self-pity.

"Emily..."Sasha started.

"No! Payson probably had the right idea running away to Marty. Marty promised me that he would get me to the Olympics and left. You said the same thing and you left. But at least Marty stayed in one place after he went, instead of bouncing all over like you do. Marty would understand and let me keep this baby and train to reach the Olympics." Emily was breathing heavily after she screamed.

"Marty would agree with me." Sasha stated. "If you don't believe me, ask him." He picked up the phone, and pressed a number on speed dial. He switched over to speaker phone, and Emily could hear the phone ring.

"_Hello this is Denver Elite_," a cheery voice rang through the room "_my name is Alice, how can I help you today_?"

"Hello, could I speak to Marty Walsh please?" Sasha asked in a pleasant tone.

"_I'm sorry sir, but Coach Walsh is busy right now, if you could leave a message, I'm sure Coach Walsh will get back to you soon._" The woman went over the practiced speech without a hitch.

"Tell him this is Sasha Belov, and I am sure he will be eager to answer the call." Sasha stated.

"_One moment sir_." The line clicked and some classical music streamed through.

"What are you doing Sasha?" Emily demanded.

"Well you said Marty would understand so I am giving you a chance to talk to him."

"I didn't mean for you-" but she was cut off.

"_Belov! I thought you would sulk for a few days about losing Payson before you called me."_ Marty taunted through the phone, his voice full of mirth.

"Oh I plan to mope Marty, but that's not why I'm calling right now. I have another gymnast that seems to prefer your opinion over mine." Sasha said, barely keeping the slight bitterness out of his voice.

"_Another? They're dropping like flies away from you_."

"Yes yes, enjoy this moment now Marty, because come World's I will have the last laugh."

"_So what's up_?" Marty asked. "_I just have Payson going through all her routines, and I don't think leaving her alone with Kelly on the prowl is the best idea right now_."

"Emily here has a few things she would like to ask you." Sasha stared directly at Emily and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"_Emily_?"

"Hey Marty..." Emily said shyly.

"_Emily, how are you_?" Marty's voice gained some sincerity, but Sasha knew it was no one near as affectionate as he used with Payson. A small ball of jealously formed in Sasha's stomach at the thought.

"Um... I'm doing okay. Just Sasha won't let me train."

Sasha scoffed. "You're blaming me for this?"

"_What's wrong_?" Marty asked.

"Nothing, nothing, we're just having a small argument." Emily said quickly.

"I don't think so Emily. Tell him the truth. You're the one who said he would understand." Sasha said sternly.

"I get it Sasha, you win. Now can we leave Marty out of this?" Emily asked.

"No. Tell him." Sasha refused to back down.

"_Someone just tell me_." Marty said in exasperation.

Emily bit her lip and looked away, her entire body screaming that she was going to be stubborn about this issue. Sasha sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "Emily is pregnant and thinks she can have the baby and still train for the Olympics."

Marty sucked in a breath on the other end of the line."_Oh_..." Emily merely glared at Sasha. "_Emily... it's not that easy. When you are pregnant your body changes. After you have the baby your body will be too different, and you won't be prepared for the Olympics. It's a hard choice to make but you can't have both. You will need to choose one of the other. I'm sorry, but that's the reality of the situation_." Marty explained.

"Just like I told you Emily. You can't have it all." Sasha spoke more softly than he had all day to her.

"I don't need to listen to either of you." Emily bit out harshly before she fled the office.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Marty, but she insisted that you would better understand her than I would." Sasha explained.

"_That's a tough situation to be in Sasha. I feel for you man_." Marty said compassionately.

"Mmm...so how's Payson doing?" Sasha asked, needing to get his mind off Emily and her bag of issues.

"_Good good. She really has come back fighting, and more talented than before. I already have a few ideas to adjust her routines for worlds_." Marty explained.

"Yeah, she's a scarily talented gymnast. Just don't push her too much. Her back may be healed but you never know what could happen, and you know Payson and her high pain tolerance won't say anything..." Sasha trailed off, feeling like a worried father.

"_She is doing fine, and I will keep a close eye on her. Calm down Belov._ _She's_ _even handling Kelly well. I need to buy you a drink Sasha. Not just for getting Payson back into the sport, but for also doing something to drive her back to me. I really owe you buddy_."

"Arse..." Sasha replied. Marty's loud barking laugh rang through the phone, and Sasha couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"I _need to go, but call me soon for that drink_."

"Soon mate, no worries." Sasha ended the call and dropped into his chair. His gym really was falling apart and he needed to do something soon to help fix it.

o.O.o

Payson watched Marty stepped away to take a call from Sasha. She hoped they wouldn't get into a fight. Her thoughts were broken when she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder. Looking over she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sight of Carter Anderson.

"Hey Carter." She said.

"Payson, never thought you would end up here."

"Yes well, I needed a change of scenery." Payson said lightly.

"Oh, I thought you finally got tired of all that drama and left. You were always so focused I'm surprised you lasted that long there." Carter said with a half smile that she had seen him use on Kaylie and Lauren multiple times.

"My mental discipline is high enough that what goes on around me doesn't affect my performance. I needed a new coach that could work more exclusively with me, and Sasha no longer qualified since he needs to concentrate on the other girls now. Speaking of focus, shouldn't you be training Carter?" Payson asked sweetly. Hoping he understood her desire to end this conversation.

"Yeah, I get ya Payson. I'll back away, and leave you to the two wolves waiting to jump on you from the shadows." Carter responded.

"Two wolves? I know Kelly..."

"Ah, how quickly you forget. I believe Nicky Russo has been itching to get a moment of your time since you stepped into the gym this morning."

Payson groaned. "I thought he went to Texas."

"He did...for a training vacation. He flew down checked out a few gyms, but none seemed to fit so he came back. Looks like he made the right choice." Carter said with a wink before he stepped back and left. Payson considered reaching out to grab and pull him back but didn't. That would make it look like she didn't want to see Nicky...she didn't but she didn't want others to know that.

"Payson..." A deep mystified voice called her.

"Nicky." Payson said with some fake cheer. "I didn't know you still trained here."

Nicky Russo stepped in front of her with a beaming smile. "Well I considered leaving but decided against it. I'm so happy to see you back training. I always knew you would make a great come back."

"Well it wasn't an easy journey, I can tell you that much." Payson said nervously. She didn't know that to talk about with Nicky. Nicky nervously shuffled his feet, and looked around the gym, clearly looking for something to talk about.

"This is one of the saddest things I have ever seen, and I saw that documentary about baby birds jumping out of the nest and to their deaths." Kelly Parker piped up to join the very awkward conversation.

"Parker, do you wait around for the first chance to jump in and make me miserable?"Payson asked, although she was secretly grateful towards the girl.

"Please Keeler, you are not that special. I was just looking for Nicky here to talk about our dinner plans for tonight. I hardly noticed your presence."

"Right, because I'm not even on your radar." Payson responded.

"Exactly, Keeler, Glad you understand." Kelly said as she gave that innocent smile and head tilt she was famous for.

"Okay Payson, Vault next." Marty called as he re-entered the gym.

"Yes Marty!" Payson called before addressing Kelly. "Just watch Parker."

Payson moved towards the end of the runway, casually stretching her arms as she walked. She chalked up her feet, and then mentally prepared herself. She ran through the vault in her head, nailing each separate skill of the vault she was attempting. When she pictured herself landing perfectly, Payson opened her eyes and ran.

Payson performed a round off, she felt her hands touch the spring board, and transitioned into a back handspring off the horse, her body flew through the air as she twisted it around two and half times, and landed. Payson couldn't keep that smile off her face as she revelled in the feeling of a perfect Amanar. Turning towards a gaping Kelly Parker, Payson smirked "Blip, blip, blip." She taunted the girl, before stepping off the landing mat.

o.O.o

"Are you serious? Payson really left for Denver?" Kaylie asked in shock. She had just settled down for a recording session with Damon when Lauren had called her and all but screeched the news through the phone. "I didn't think Payson would ever leave The Rock."

"_Well she did, and now I'm number one at The Rock. It's about time I got more of Sasha's attention, so that I can be the best gymnast in the world_." Lauren said with a bored tone.

"Lauren, that's not important right now. One of our friends left without saying anything to either of us. We need to talk to Payson about this." Kaylie explained.

"Is everything okay Kaylie?" Damon asked, as he stepped out of the recording booth with a frown.

"_Oh is that pizza boy I hear? Are you getting it on with Emily's boyfriend while she's here training? Kaylie I didn't know you were like that_." Lauren mocked.

"Lauren it's not what you think. He's using my mom's recording studio to finish his record; I'm doing it as a favour to Emily." Kaylie gave Damon an apologetic look, "But we were talking about Payson. We should go visit her tonight when she gets home, and talk about this."

"What's up with Payson?" Damon asked.

"Lauren I will call you later." Kaylie said before she hung up, not letting the bitchy blonde get anything in. "Payson left The Rock and transferred to Denver Elite this morning. No one saw this coming, so apparently the entire gym was shocked when Sasha announced it this morning."

"Wow... from what Emily has said about the girl she didn't seem the type to leave like that. Maybe she had a good reason." Damon tried to reason.

"She better." Kaylie said with a harsh voice. "We have been friends for years and she just takes off and doesn't tell me? I mean I get not telling Lauren, but I thought we were closer than that. Sasha just came back so I don't get why she would leave. She was so adamant about Sasha being the only coach for her and now she's running back to Marty? What is going on?" Kaylie let out a frustrated sigh as she gripped her phone tightly.

"I don't know if I can answer any of that, but what I can do is distract you." Damon had a sly smile on his face as she stepped closer to Kaylie.

Kaylie lifted her eyes and gave him a flirty smile. "Oh? And how do you think plan to do that?"

Damon rested his hands on either side of Kaylie's chair and leaned down close to her face. When he was barely an inch away from her lips, she smirked. "Through singing, now let's get recording." Damon gave her a wink and pulled back, and walked away easily, leaving a flustered gymnast behind.

o.O.o

"Was that vault supposed to impress me Keeler?" Kelly asked as she stepped up to the chalk bucket.

"Hmm..." Payson tightened her grips, before grabbing some more chalk. "No it wasn't Parker." Payson blew the excess chalk off her grips and turned towards the uneven bars. "It was supposed to scare you, just like this routine." Payson sent her rival a confident smirk, and stepped up to the low bar.

"You know I would prefer you two to play nice." Marty said beside her.

"I know, and you might get your wish after this." Payson jumped with a full turn and kip onto the low bar.

Payson spotted Kelly watching her intently from the side, but she returned her focus to the bars, and blocked everything else out. She felt her body go light, and then she was flying through the air, transitioning from the low bar to the high, and swinging around and up into a handstand. She let out a deep breath and then fell forward, letting her body swing around floating as she performed several moves, flying from high to low and back, catch and releases, pirouettes, and then finally readying for the dismount. A stretched 2 ½ twist with a clean landing and she was done.

"Not bad Payson... not bad at all." Marty commented. "wash up and you're done for the day."

"Thanks Marty." Payson was slightly out of breath but she managed a smile for her coach.

"I thought you lost that dismount when you hurt your back?" Kelly stated as she slithered up to Payson sides.

"I thought I did too." Payson admitted.

"But you just performed it."

"Yes, for the first time since my accident."

Kelly paused."You mean that was your first attempt at it?"

Payson smiled at her. "Yes and I think it went quite well."

Kelly narrowed her eyes as if studying Payson through a microscope. "You seem older Keeler, like you grew up or something."

Payson let out a small laugh at that. "I feel like I grew up."

Kelly hummed before she started walking away. "I bet that happened in Snagov. You looked different when you got to Hungary and now I know why. Welcome to Denver Keeler."

Payson's smile got wider. She knew it. A few good routines and Kelly accepted her. Payson lightly jogged over to her bag and picked it up, ready to shower and go home for the day. Tomorrow she would drive back here, and start all over again, because she was sure Kelly would forgot that small moment of friendliness between them.

Overall...it was an interesting first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own make It or Break it. I did not write the series or star in it. Seriously I'm just a bored Canadian...

**Warnings: AU, language, evil plots, bunnies and whatever else I feel like throwing in.**

**Chapter Two**

Payson walked into Denver Elite and sighed. Even after one day, the gym was starting to feel comfortable. It was bigger than The Rock, less intimate and warm, but it held a feeling of determination and pain and pleasure- the ache of pushing one's self hard, the sting of failing, the gratification of getting back up again, and the pain and pleasure of sore muscles stretching out. It was something Payson could appreciate- especially since that feeling was overshadowed at The Rock by all the drama that liked to fester.

"Morning Payson." Marty called from his office.

Payson turned and smiled at her coach. "Morning." She replied.

"Come here Payson, I have some things for you."

Payson nodded, and quickly entered the office. She kept her surprise at seeing Kelly Parker already there, well hidden. Payson noticed that Kelly was lying on the couch, her ankle up and iced. Payson gave her rival a cordial nod, before she took a seat in the squishy chair from before. "What's up Marty?"

Marty smiled at her and reached under his desk, he slowly brought out a white plastic bag and placed it on the desk. "Open it." He prompted.

Payson eyed him suspiciously before she reached in and pulled out the contents. Payson was surprised to see a Denver blue leo, and a Denver tracksuit. Checking the tags she only smiled when she saw they were all her size. "Really Marty? That was quick..."

Marty smiled, "I am nothing if not an optimist. I knew you would come back to me." Marty winked at her.

"Uh huh... and what would have happened if I didn't come?" Payson asked.

"He would have moped like a scolded puppy and driven us all mad." Kelly spoke up.

Payson coughed to cover her laugh.

"Thank you for that Kelly..."The only man in the room muttered.

"Anytime coach. Now stop all this lovey dovey bullshit so I can rest properly." Kelly threw back.

"How's that ankle Parker?" Payson asked to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"Great Keeler. Feels like I could do 20 vaults and still dance around. How's the back?" The brunette said without emotion or sarcasm.

"Like I could go 20 vaults, and still dance around." Payson threw back, smiling slightly.

"Are... are you two getting along?" Marty interrupted.

"No." The two gymnasts replied together.

"Right, thought not." Marty said with a smirk. "Now Payson, I made up a new training schedule for you. Your floor is fine for now, so we will focus more on your other apparatuses. I want your DOD higher on the beam, and then I know you can improve that 2 ½ twist dismount on bars. It was a little shaky, and I want that landing smooth. The vault, is fine, but I have a feeling you have something hidden up your sleeve."

Payson gave him a look. It was a little challenging, a little mocking, and a bit of mirth, at the man's assumption. "Do you now."

"Erg! Keeler! We all know that you had a Produnova before your accident, and with your work ethic and aspirations, you were probably attempting to turn the double into a triple, and say 'Fuck you' to Produnova, and make a Keeler. You probably landed it too, since there were rumours of you having a new vault that would be named after you. It's not rocket science. A three year old could figure it out." Kelly quickly snapped out as she picked up a magazine and casually flipped through it.

"I..." Payson was stuck for something to say.

"Kelly has a point. But I will not let you attempt a Produnova in this gym. Not until I am 100% reassured that your back can handle that." The man said in a serious tone.

"I understand. Nothing risky until you say so. Can I start training now?" Payson asked.

"Kelly how is the ankle?"

"If it were a man it would be grunting mating noises, and frantically cheering it's favourite sports team." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Well in that case, I want to see you both on the floor in 10 minutes ready to train. You will train together from now on, since no one else can push you like the other." Payson nodded, and quickly gathered her new training gear and left.

o.O.o

Sasha sighed before he started lightly banging his head off his desk. This could not get any worse for him, it really couldn't. He honestly had a moment the night before where he had asked himself if it was right for him to come back. Maybe he should have stayed in Romania... There wasn't pregnant girls, bitchy blondes, and frustratingly amazing gymnasts driving him up the wall. Well there was probably pregnant girls and bitchy blonde's, but he doubted Snagov had Payson Keeler.

Pregnancy. He had encountered this once before, but the girl had quickly aborted the baby, took two days off, and was back in the gym training again. He had been careful with her the first few days, but after that, he was all about focus and getting her to the top. But Emily... Emily was just so headstrong he wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he would like her to do, but he couldn't influence a decision that big. When he saw how Emily was slowly throwing away her talent because she was ignoring the situation, Sasha had grabbed a beer, and downed it quickly.

Lauren. That was just a giant ball of chaos that he did not want to touch. The girl was so troubled. He wanted to help, but Lauren was so closed off. He saw that she was opening up to Summer, and he had taken that as a good sign. He had hoped that with Summer and her virtuous ways, Lauren would turn over a new leaf. But he just didn't see it. Her mischievous little eyes were still present and her scheming ways tainted the atmosphere. He really needed to sort her out. That thought had cost him two beers.

And then there was Payson. She was amazing on and off the mat. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted in the least to drag her closer when she kissed him. She was a beautiful girl with so much talent, and determination, that it was intoxicating. But then he screwed it up, and left her. He ran away, she came chasing after him, and even then he managed to screw it up even more by driving her to Denver. Sasha had eyed the rest of his six-pack, but he couldn't bring himself to drink. He needed to straighten things out with her.

"Well if that isn't the look of a defeated man than I don't know what is." Austin Tuckers deep voice filtered through the office.

"Austin... my gym is really fucked up right now." Sasha admitted.

"So... this isn't the time to tell you that Kaylie is on the floor insisting on speaking with you?" Austin asked.

Sasha lifted his head and stared the gold medalist in the eye. "No." That said the Romanian dropped his head back to his desk and tried to ignore the younger man.

"Right. I'll tell her you're busy killing brain cells." Austin replied as he walked away. Sasha grunted but that is as much effort as he put into responding. Sasha was slowly gathering the energy to go see the National Champ, and see how she doing, but it was a tough process.

Groaning and generally acting like a reluctant child while in private, Sasha stood up and stepped around the desk. He was just inside the office doorway when he heard his phone ringing. Sasha quickly pounced on the distraction from facing another major issue, but was disappointed when he saw the 'Chloe Kmetko' flashing across the screen. It just wasn't his day.

Giving one more petulant groan, Sasha manned up and answered the phone. "Sasha Belov."

"Sasha..." Chloe sounded as if she was crying. "Emily...Emily ran away!" The woman wailed through the phone.

Sasha retreated to his desk chair and eyed his mini fridge that he knew was home to nice bottle of scotch. Not the cheap stuff either, but a bottle he had shelled out a few hundred for in Scotland. "What happened?" he asked. Sasha listened intently as Chloe explained how Emily decided to keep her baby and ran away to Vegas.

Looking out his window towards the floor, Sasha spotted Austin talking to Kaylie with a gym bag at her feet. "I'm sorry Chloe, I wished I could have done more for her."

o.O.o

Payson was watching Kelly intently from her spotters position. She took in everything the World champ did, and memorized it. This was her biggest competition, and she needed to be able to form a proper strategy to beat Kelly. She could admit that Kelly had really upped her game on the uneven bars, and that was worrying Payson.

"No matter how hard you think you won't beat me Keeler." Kelly taunted while she held a handstand.

"Oh I don't need to think about how I will beat you, I already know I will. I was just trying to figuring out by how much." Payson threw back.

"You are more optimistic than Marty." Kelly dropped her handstand and started swinging around for her next move.

"Nope, just a realist!" Payson stated happily. Kelly snorted from the bars, but she didn't say anything else, too concentrated on nailing her upcoming dismount.

As Kelly landed, Payson stepped towards the chalk bucket but was head off by Marty. The coach smiled lightly at the pair before he spoke. "That was a good morning practice. Why don't you two break for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Kelly piped up immediately. "There's a new vegetarian restaurant that opened down the road, I've been wanting to try it out."

Payson rolled her eyes at the girl's comment. "Well I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to eat quickly. Marty do you mind spotting me on my bars routine after I eat?"

Marty shook his head. "Why don't you two go try out that restaurant together? A little bonding can go a long way." He was met with two flat stares. "Well you two enjoy lunch, I hope to hear all about the new restaurant." Marty left quickly after that.

"Well... you have fun, just tell me a dish off the menu and I can pretend it was good."The blonde half of the pair said.

Kelly let out another snort. "Knowing Marty he will call the restaurant. Come on Keeler, I'll drive and pay, but don't expect this often."

"But..." Payson knew there was a catch.

Kelly smirked. "Not just yet Keeler, I will tell you soon. Now let's go."

Payson hesitated, but looking towards Marty's office she saw the gold medalist watching them intently. Feeling like a mouse in a maze, under his intense scrutinizing, Payson simply nodded and walked away. Well Marty would get his wish, they would eat together, but neither girl was going to be happy about it. In fact, Payson smiled as she thought of a nice little bit of revenge. "Hey Parker, do you know Marty's favourite dish or dessert?"

Kelly looked back at her with a bemused expression, before her trademark evil grin appeared. "Oh I know it... Keeler, you're starting to speak my language." Payson gave Kelly her own little devil may care smile. Maybe this could start a friendship, and the only casualty from this mini apocalypse would be Marty.

o.O.o

Marty was second guessing his idea to get Payson and Kelly to be on more amicable terms. He thought forcing them to have lunch together would take the bite off their animosity for one another, but they went above and beyond his expectations, and formed some evil little alliance. When they bounced through the gym door, both smiling, and Kelly carrying a take away container he was curious.

So he went down.

When he was a few feet from them, he smelled it. It was a like a beacon of delicious smell that was coming from that take away container. The fresh fruit was alluring, the sweet scent of whipping cream was enticing, the delicious aroma of puff pastry- the combination they created was like a sugar made siren.

"W-what do you girls have there?" Marty asked.

"Oh nothing... just a strawberry napoleon we planned on eating later." Payson answered sweetly.

"We figured that a new friendship should be cemented with some celebratory dessert after practice." Kelly piped up.

Marty didn't remove his eyes from the container. "I think that breaks your diet restrictions. I may need to confiscate it." Marty told them seriously, plans of sneaking away to his office, and devouring the dessert already half formed.

"Don't worry Marty; we'll just come in early for some extra conditioning tomorrow." Payson told him in a reassuring tone.

"Yup, now we should get back to training." Kelly quickly steered Payson away, taking the confectionary vixen with her.

Marty watched them go, mourning the loss of his favourite pastry, and he could swear he saw two little devil tails flicking back and forth in satisfaction as his gymnasts walked away. He might have made a mistake in pushing them together.

o.O.o

The day that the World team practice rolled around, Kelly and Payson walked into The Rock together. To the World Team members it was a strange sight, but to the Rock girls, it was another wall between themselves and their former captain. But Sasha was not watching the two females enter the gym. He was too busy looking at the smug expression on Marty's face as he walked in two steps behind the girls. His eyes didn't leave the other man as he swaggered towards him.

"Sasha..." Marty said with a grin.

"You're entirely too smug. Get out of my gym." Sasha said.

"Now now...that's no way to treat a guest." Marty tried to reprimand.

"I don't care. You stole my best gymnast." The statement seemed to pull a shiver from the American coach. "Oh... that looks like something interesting." Sasha perked up a little at the potential of something fascinating.

"I rather not talk about it." Marty mumbled.

"Oh, but I would love to hear." Sasha followed Marty's eyes to where Payson and Kelly were silently stretching out of the way of the other World Team members. Sasha grinned. "Are the two best gymnasts in the United States giving you migraines?"

Marty sighed. "I thought they would because of their constant bickering, but...instead I seemed to have encouraged them in a little alliance of sadism."

Sasha coughed as he tried to cover up his laughter. The only problem was he couldn't hide the mirth in his eyes. "What have they been doing to you?" He tried to enquire casually.

"I rather not talk about it." Marty shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course you wouldn't, but maybe I could ask them." Sasha cast a look over to the two Denver Elite's.

"I wouldn't. I don't think that Payson has forgiven you. They might put a target on your back like they have mine."

"So they are getting along...?" Sasha asked slowly.

"In their own way. They still fight, but I think it's more to push each other now, than actual dislike."

Sasha watched Payson and Kelly interact with each other for a few more moments. They seemed comfortable around each other, and they didn't throw hostile words or looks, it was surreal after witnessing their past interactions.

"How are you doing with the whole Emily situation?" Marty asked.

Sasha ran a hand through his hair as a nervous gesture. "Emily has left so she can keep the baby."

"Oh..." It was the only sound Marty seemed to be able to make.

"Yeah."

"Well..."

Sasha gave a small chuckle. "I would love to get a drink with you."

"Good. It must be hard going from four to one."

"Two. I have two." Sasha explained.

"Kaylie?" Marty asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. She has been cleared to start training again. I have kept her to conditioning, but I know she's itching to get back into the thick of things." Sasha pointed out the recovering girl to the Denver man. Kaylie was stretching on the beam with Lauren, both shooting weird looks towards the Denver duo.

"Well I should probably go to the viewing area, let the new national team coach work his magic." Marty broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Maybe you should stick around on the floor. I may need another mediator." Sasha said as he pointed out the two girls approaching Marty's gymnasts.

"Oh, this should be fun." Marty drawled sarcastically as he watched Lauren open her mouth to address Payson and Kelly. Together the two retired Olympic gymnasts scrambled to break up the impending fight.

"Devil Horns and the Traitor, how nice to see you both." Lauren said with mock sincerity.

"Lauren." Payson nodded her head diplomatically before turning towards Kaylie, "It's good to see you back, Kaylie."

"Ah, Miss Tramp Tanner, how are you on this lovely day?" Kelly asked with a sickly sweet mocking smile, ignoring the other girl for now.

"I'm just great. How are you? Putting that year supply of hemorrhoid cream to good use?"

"Well at least I get free products. What do you get Lauren? Another notch on your bedpost?"

"Cute." Lauren sneered.

"And Miss National Champ...how is that ACL injury doing?" Kelly smirked.

"Don't Kelly. I'm not in the mood." Kaylie responded. "Payson, how are you doing?"

"Goo-" Payson started, but Kelly instantly cut in.

"Keeler's doing great. She's really fitting in at Denver, and Marty's really helped her up her game." Kelly bragged.

"Parker I can answer for myself." Payson pointed out.

"Oh I know Keeler, but I just like the satisfaction of seeing their faces when I deliver the wonderful news." Kelly stared straight into Lauren's eyes as she spoke next. "Keeler is now a Denver Elite, and won't be returning to you or The Rock. We've become really close lately, I'm amazed you guys never realized how great you had it with her around, but oh well. Your loss is Denver's gain. You guys really should have treated Keeler better, maybe you could have kept her."

Payson was oddly touched by Kelly's words. She knew the girl was mainly saying everything to taunt and torment Lauren and Kaylie, but she could hear the underlying earnestness. It was kind of nice to hear that she was actually appreciated at a gym, and wasn't forced to act like a mediator or chaperone to the others. "Um..." she wasn't sure how she was supposed to follow that up.

"Well, it's for the best. The Rock was always Kaylie's and mine, and Payson sauntered in and took over. It's only right that this gym returns to us. We are the top gymnasts here, and that's how it was always meant to be. Payson was an interloper and we're glad she's gone." Lauren threw back spitefully.

"Lauren!" Kaylie snapped harshly.

"What? It's true. Weren't you saying yesterday that it would be nice to finally train and not have Payson around to be constantly compared to?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Lauren...I... that was..." Kaylie fumbled her words.

"I think that is enough chit chat ladies. Finish your warm ups, I will be starting soon." Sasha snapped. Four sets of eyes snapped to him, but only one seemed happy he was there- Kelly's. But that might have been due to Marty's intimidating presence behind the Romanian.

"Payson..." Kaylie tried, but Payson held up a hand.

"Coach Belov is right, we need to finish warming up. Parker, why don't we go work out near the uneven bars." Payson decided to ignore the issue at hand and focus on gymnastics.

"Sure..." Kelly said, as he stood up. "Well I look forward to working with you Coach Belov." Kelly said happily as she followed Payson.

Sasha looked at his own gymnasts who were just standing around. "Well?" he prompted.

"Right, off we go." Lauren spoke up, dragging Kaylie away.

Sasha stood in place, watching as Payson adopted her old Robot Payson expression, and Kelly stayed silent. Lauren was off happily chatting away to Kaylie who would occasionally throw a word in. The other girls were leaving both pairs a wide berth, and Marty... well, Marty was standing beside him snickering.

"Oh just say it." Sasha lightly snapped at the man.

"I'm glad I'm not the National coach anymore." And with that Marty took his leave to go sauntering off to the viewing area, clipboard ready to take notes on his own gymnasts. Sasha sort of wanted to punch him again.

o.O.o

As practice wound down, Sasha finally saw his opening to talk to Payson. He had been subtly looking for an opportunity all day, but whenever he saw the girl free, he would try to approach but be thwarted by Kelly or Marty. He figured they had plotted this somehow, thinking that Sasha would try to bribe Payson back. He was tempted but after seeing Lauren and Kaylie interact with Payson, he knew it would never work out. Payson left to give Sasha more time to spend with the other girls, and the girls now resented Payson for leaving them like Sasha did. Overall, no one would be happy.

But now that Payson was the last to leave the change room, Sasha stepped up. "Payson, could I have a word with you?" He asked.

Payson looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, and he saw apprehension in them. "Sure..."

"In my office if you please?"

Payson nodded and then led the way up the stairs. Once they were both inside, Sasha closed the door, just to give them a bit more privacy. "Payson, how are you doing in Denver? Truthfully."

"What does it matter to you? You are no longer my coach so my health and welfare shouldn't be your concern." Payson stated bluntly.

"I know, but I still care about you and want to know that you're happy." The man said softly.

"You no longer have that right Sasha! When you left me to go to Romania on some sort of twisted logic you lost that right. You didn't care then, so why should you care now?" The blonde female snapped.

"I did care and I do care. I was hurting you." Sasha tried to explain.

"You hurt me more by leaving! You promised to always be with me. To take me to the Olympics! But the first time things looked a little difficult for you with all four girls you fled, with nothing but a stupid letter to say goodbye. Well you got your wish, a permanent goodbye with me." Payson's eyes started getting watery and she turned to leave, but Sasha's arm shot out and caught her wrist.

"Payson, please don't." He pleaded. "I know I shouldn't have left you. I know it was a giant mistake, and I regret it every day I walk into this gym and I remember that you won't be training on the beam or floor or bars. I beat myself up constantly over my choices, but I can't change them. I can only try to make you forgive me."

"What if I don't want to forgive you?" Payson asked bitterly. "What if I want to hate you? What if I want to use that hate and fuel my gymnastics? You did it and won gold."

Sasha faltered. "I did. But after I won I felt empty. I had kept hold of that spite for so long, I wasn't sure what to do after I had the gold. I didn't feel better. I felt like I had a tainted medal. I don't want that for you. Payson, please. I will do anything to make you forgive me."

Payson stayed quiet for a few moments. "Sasha, it hurts." She stated simply. "It hurts knowing that you left me, but it hurts even more knowing that you only came back after I said I would leave The Rock."

Sasha tugged on the wrist in his grasp and brought the smaller gymnast close to his chest. He raised his other arm and wrapped it around her, happy when she didn't protest as he drew her in closer. "Payson, I didn't return because you were leaving. I returned for you. You told me to come back and train Emily, Lauren and Kaylie and I did. For you. I agreed to national team coach so I could coach you, even if it's only for a few days a month. I came back so I could start working towards your forgiveness."

"Words, 'I'm Sorry', 'I won't do it again'. Well you're on probation. And if you screw up even just a little bit..." Payson mumbled into his chest, throwing his own words back at him from all those months ago. Sasha smiled at that.

"Have you memorized all my speeches?" He teased.

"It's one thing to say you're sorry, but I want you to really feel it." Payson continued, but her tone was a little lighter and held a joking edge.

"Oh? And are you going to make me run conditioning drills?" Sasha laughed.

Payson looked up and into his eyes. "No...but I will think of something."

Sasha smiled. "Well how about a ride home for starters?"

Payson stepped back and out of his arms, as she nodded. "Okay. I will draw up a ten step forgiveness guide for you, and driving me around town will be the first." Payson said in a no nonsense business tone.

"Only ten steps? I made you work a lot harder on those condition drills." Sasha pointed out.

"I know, but I never said the steps would be easy. Along with driving me home the first step will include you telling me everything I want to know while in your truck. You will answer all my questions truthfully. The first conversation will be about why Emily was not at practice today. Let's go Belov, I need to get home sometime." With that, Payson picked up her gym back and left, not letting the man get a word in edgewise and he floundered a bit over her conditions.

Oh she was a sly one that Payson Keeler. But Sasha wouldn't have her any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own make It or Break it. I did not write the series or star in it. Seriously I'm just a bored Canadian...

**Warnings: AU, language, evil plots, bunnies and whatever else I feel like throwing in.**

**Chapter 3**

When Payson walked into the gym the next morning, it was habit to search out Kelly. She wouldn't say they were best friends, but they did have something there. It was a mutual respect and need for companionship that had brought them to the friend state. And that's what Payson needed right now- a friend. Someone to listen as she just spoke what was on her mind. Not seeing Kelly anywhere, the blonde trudged towards the locker room to change. It was a nice surprise when that's where she found Kelly.

"Hey." Payson said softly to gain the other girls attention.

"Hey Keeler, I know that The Rock is nowhere near the same level of greatness as Denver, but do you think they could have at least invested in some decorating. I mean, can this locker room be any more cold and metal if they tried?" Kelly asked.

"If they made it too comfortable the girls would want to spend all their time in here and not training." Payson argued.

Kelly snorted. "Please Keeler, any girl that thinks hanging out in the locker room is cooler than landing a full in full out on the floor doesn't deserve to be allowed in an elite gym."

"What about girl's who choose sex over gymnastics?" Payson asked suddenly. She clamped a hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to ask that but her thoughts were still on Emily.

Kelly gave her a look. It was like the brunette was searching her soul and stealing all her secrets. "What's up Keeler? Who had sex and why you upset?" Kelly asked.

Payson sighed. She shouldn't tell the other girl, but she had been wanting a friend to talk to since Sasha had told her. She couldn't really talk to her mom about this because she knew what Kim would say. She would go on about how Payson should be supporting Emily in her desire to keep the baby. But Payson couldn't. At least if she told Kelly then Payson knew she would be getting the opinion of someone who was also an elite gymnast and could look at the situation from an outside eye, but still a gymnastic eye.

"Emily got pregnant and ran away to keep the baby. She's no longer on the National Team." She explained. Straight and to the point, no other fluff to get in the way, just the situation. It would allow Kelly to voice her opinion, and then Payson could talk about how she felt about it.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and started looking through her gym bag. "I can't say I'm surprised. Kmetko never had the passion to push through to the Olympics. This will sound bitchy but it is the truth. She was only ever half committed to the sport and that's not enough. But I didn't think she would leave for a baby. I always thought Lauren would be the first to get pregnant."

For some reason Payson wasn't upset with Kelly's words. She could agree with them. "Those almost match my thoughts. Emily never really tried as hard. She would throw tantrums and cry, but she still maintained the same attitude of doing things herself. I get going against the coach once in a while, but you still need to listen and trust them. I just...I just can't understand why she would throw away the Olympics."

Kelly sighed and turned towards Payson. The brunette grabbed her friends shoulders and held them tightly. "Keeler there is one thing you need to understand. Not everyone is as dedicated as we are. We are a rare breed even in gymnastics. Kaylie and Lauren are great gymnasts but they let the outside world distract them too much. Emily didn't have what it takes and now she's gone. The other girls on the national team, they work hard but they won't reach our level because they mentally aren't that strong.

"Keeler, I know you want to help everyone and drag them along with you to the podium, but you need to realise you can't. At the end of the day this is an individual sport and if they aren't ready to claw their way there by themselves they don't deserve it."

"I know what you're trying to say Parker. I wish I could forget about Emily and just let her live with her decision but I feel like I should call her or something. Just... talk to her about things." Payson spoke honestly.

"Call her all you like and talk it out, but just know that nothing you will say will change her mind." Kelly warned. Payson nodded. She knew that Kelly spoke the truth. But, for her own peace of mind, she needed to talk to Emily. "Anyways, enough of this. Get changed Keeler, we have a national team practice to dominate."

Payson laughed and agreed. She could call Emily later, but she needed to focus now. "You're not half bad Parker."

o.O.o

When lunch rolled around, Payson grabbed her phone and called Emily. The phone rang once, twice, and a third time before it cut to voicemail. Sighing, Payson redialled and listened as the phone only rang once before she was redirected. Apparently Emily didn't want to talk to her. When she heard the beep, Payson sighed heavily. "Hey Emily, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I would really like to talk to you. Please call me back when you can. I won't lecture you I swear I just... I just want to see that you're alright." Payson ended the call, and leaned against the building.

"How typical." Lauren's familiar voice snarked. "Perfect Payson calling to offer her sympathy. I'm so sick of your saint act."

Payson slowly turned to face her old friend. "Lauren..."

"Don't." Lauren cut her off. "I just came out here to tell you that you may have once been Sasha's favourite, but the day after tomorrow when you return to Denver, I will be his number one. When Worlds arrives, I will be the one wearing the all-around gold. Accept it now."

Payson didn't say anything. She didn't think telling Lauren the reasons she left would help the situation. The other blonde would take it as if Payson was just trying to rub it in that she was better and didn't need the superior coach to beat her. "I would like to see you try Lauren."

Lauren's glare deepened. "Everyone knows that Sasha is ten times a better coach than Marty."

"Is that so?" the two blondes turned quickly and saw Marty standing off to the side. He had an indulgent look on his face as he stared at Lauren. "While Sasha is a good coach, I wouldn't say he was ten times better than me."

"I-I..." Lauren stuttered.

"No no, it's quite alright. You have a right to your opinion, but I plan for Payson and Kelly to sweep the medals at Worlds." Marty threw out.

That seemed to bring Lauren back to herself as he straightened up and puffed her chest out. "Well you two can chat out here all you like, but some of us are serious gymnasts and need to practice." Lauren started to walk away before he stopped and threw one last comment over her shoulder. "Oh and Payson be sure not to kiss this one. I would hate to see you run another coach off."

Payson watched the other girl walk away with narrowed eyes. "I would love to know where she gets all the..." Payson absently waved her hand around, trying to find the appropriate word.

"Bitchiness?" Marty supplied.

"Yes that!" Payson snapped her fingers.

Marty smiled. "I can't be sure, but I have been told that there's this black swan that flies around and picks out girls to infect with cattiness and arrogance."

Payson nodded along seriously. "Has Kelly been attacked by this swan as well?" She asked.

"No. I believe Kelly was born with that talent. Lauren has had to develop hers." Marty explained. The side of Payson's mouth quirked as she tried not to laugh.

"Kelly is remarkably good at cutting people down with words. Do you think she could teach me?"

Marty frowned. "No. I will not have two of you running around with the ability to make grown men cry with a few simple sentences."

This time Payson did smile. "Marty did you just admit that Kelly can make you cry?"

"I never said such a thing." Marty denied immediately.

"Sure sure."

"Anyways, I did not come here to discuss this line of conversation. I was wondering if I could speak with you and Kelly after practice. I know you usually stay late but I had an idea and I wanted to talk with the two of you about it." Marty explained.

Payson sobered up and nodded, "I don't see a problem with that."

"I'll see you after practice then." Marty smiled one last time before he walked away.

Payson didn't waste any time walking back in The Rock and going straight to Kelly. "Hey KP, Marty wants to talk to us after practice." She informed the girl.

"Did he say why?" Kelly asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Nope. Just said he wanted to run something by us."

Kelly hummed and ended the conversation. Payson wasn't offended she as getting used to Kelly's mood. When Kelly ended conversations quickly like now, it meant she had something on her mind. Payson just needed to wait it out a minute and then Kelly would tell her.

Sure enough, Payson didn't wait for more than a minute and half before Kelly threw her phone down and into her gym bag. "My mother has decided that she still has business in Indianapolis. Guess I will be home alone for another month." Kelly bit out bitterly.

Payson didn't like the sound of that. "Well if you want you can stay over at my house. My mother wouldn't mind and I'm sure Becca would like to talk to someone who actually knows about fashion."

Kelly perked up right away. "Really? I can get an inside look at the Perfect All American Keeler family?"

"If you want." Payson offered. Payson didn't take an offence to Kelly's little name for her family.

Kelly took a moment to think it over. "I appreciate the offer Keeler, but economically it's not worth it. After tomorrow we are back at Denver and the ride to and from is too long." Kelly explained.

"Well the offer is always there." Payson reassured.

"But..." Kelly stopped Payson before the blonde could do or say anything else. "The ride is awfully long... I bet it worries your mother every morning you drive to Denver. What if, instead of me staying at the Little House of Keeler's, you come and stay at my place in Denver."

Payson blinked. Then blinked again. She knew that this was probably a big step for Kelly. The World Champion was not used to having friends or being nice, and Payson didn't want to screw this up. "I think...that we should talk to my mother." Payson stated.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but Payson could see she was a little sad at Payson's answer.

"After all, when I move to Denver with you she will probably want your home number, your cell number, and a time she can stop by every week to make sure we're eating properly." Payson tacked on. Kelly's head snapped up and her eyes seemed brighter.

"So you'll stay with me?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes." was the simple response.

Kelly came back to herself quickly and smirked. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I mean you will be moving into my very luxurious house and get to observe a World Class athlete daily. Of course I will probably have to get the guest room cleaned out now, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

Payson smiled gently at other girl. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"By joining Denver Elite. But don't tell anyone, I rather not have an influx of girls joining. They would just get in the way and steal more of Marty's time."

Payson nodded along sagely. "And when I win gold at the Olympics and write a Biography I will be sure to dedicate a chapter to you and how honoured I was to train alongside you."

The brunette shook her head sadly. "Oh Keeler...I deserve more than a single chapter- five at least."

When Sasha approached the two he wasn't sure if their laughing was a good thing or a bad thing. All of Marty's warnings were flying through his head.

o.O.o

After practice, Kelly and Payson walked outside to the parking lot where Marty was waiting for them. The Denver coach was leaning against Sasha's truck and playing on his cell. When he heard the two girls approach he closed his phone and stood up fully. "Girls!" He cheered. "I bullied Sasha into letting us use his airstream for this little meeting. Inside we go."

Marty quickly lead the females into the trailer and closed the door. It was slightly cramped inside with the three of them, but it didn't matter once they sat down. Payson took a moment to observe Sasha's place. As far as trailers went, Payson thought it was a fairly nice one. Of course, she hadn't been in many, and it wasn't a trailer that a Hollywood actor would have, but it was comfortable for a bachelor.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean, the curtain to the bedroom was closed, and the sitting area they were in was nicely decorated. There wasn't many personal touches but the few there was made Payson smile at how Sasha-like they were. Letter magnets decorated the fridge and Sasha used a few to spell out the groceries he needed: bread, butter, cereal, and milk. Payson was itching to go and spell out some fruits and vegetables. There was a pair of blue oven mitts with little snowmen on the counter. Everything else was plain and simple, just like Sasha's wardrobe. Payson was turning back to Marty but a picture caught her attention. It was hanging beside the door and it was of Sasha and the four Rock girls just before Nationals. Everyone was smiling, and Sasha was standing in the middle with an arm around Payson, and a hand of Kaylie's shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk about Marty?" Kelly asked.

Marty took a moment to gather his thoughts. "There is still a month and a half until World's and I want both of you to really shine in Rio." Payson could get behind that kind of thinking. "That is why, I want you both to work extra hard on two apparatuses from now until there."

Payson held up a hand to stop the man from talking. "You want us to only compete on two apparatuses?" She asked slowly.

"No." Marty denied quickly. "Payson your two best events are floor and vault. Kelly your best is the beam and bars. If we focus on those two events for you both, then there is no way you won't medal on them. The United States needs gold at World's, but what I want is for you both to go into the competition equal. Then when it comes to the all-around it's anyone's win."

"Keeler and I are already basically even as is." Kelly pointed out.

"True but your routines are also even with Ivanka's and Genghi's. My plan is to let you both really shine in two events and guarantee a medal. You will both be all around material, nothing to worry about on that front, but I want guaranteed medals." Marty explained.

Both girls took some time to think it over. What Marty said had merit. Two events they can concentrate on and beat Romania and China- stealing those four individual event medals. It would be a risky move, but if it paid off than it would be worth it.

"How would we train for this?" Payson asked.

Marty smiled. "Well I figure if we work on conditioning on Mondays, and then Tuesdays and Thursdays one event, Wednesdays and Fridays, the other event. Saturday would be a full rotation of all four events, and Sunday a light conditioning and rest."

"Can we practice the other events after training?" Payson asked.

"What you do on your own time to prepare for World's, is entirely up to you." Marty answered. Payson turned to Kelly. She wanted to gauge the other girl's reaction before she agreed to anything.

Kelly stared right back but her face didn't give anything away. Payson always marvelled at Kelly's poker face. A random thought of Kelly one day going on World Series Poker popped into her head, and Payson had to hold in a giggle. Kelly would probably use her sharp tongue to ruin the other contestants concentration then rob them of all their chips.

"When you go on World Series Poker, can you get me a front row ticket?" Payson asked out of the blue.

Kelly got a bemused expression but it was gone quickly and replaced with a smirk. "Sure Keeler, then we can get drinks. But only after we dominate at the Olympics. First things first though..." Kelly addressed Marty now. "We will do it."

"Good. Tomorrow is the last day of national team practice so I will spend the day getting the Denver gym ready. I want you two in a separate area where you can train by yourselves. I have a few other things I want to test out, training wise, so look forward to that."

"Right." Payson looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set. "Should we leave soon? I bet Sasha would like his home back."

Marty just chuckled. "No, we should stay awhile longer. I'm comfortable where I am." Marty leaned back even more and placed his arms behind his head.

Payson sighed but just settled in and got comfortable. Marty was being petty but she didn't have the heart to ruin his fun. Kelly didn't either as the brunette grabbed a nearby magazine and opened it. The brunette hummed slightly when the old magazine opened to an article about Payson.

"Look Keeler, they are only giving you a three for artistry in here."

o.O.o

The return to Denver didn't come with any fanfare or parade. It was just a quiet and seamless transition from The Rock and into the larger more blue Denver Elite training facility. Payson quickly stored her gym bag in the locker beside Kelly's and marvelled at how early she managed to arrive.

The night before, instead of staying and putting in some extra training, Payson and Kelly had gone to the Keeler house and packed up part of Payson's room. Kim was sad but she understood the need for Payson to live closer to her gym. Kelly had spent an hour talking to Kim about her house, how she had her own security system, her own car, and a chart from a nutritionist to keep her on a strict and healthy diet. Kim only agreed in the end after she had called Mark and Payson father was subjected to a Kelly Parker with a honey tongue.

Payson didn't take much. She packed her practice leo's, some sweats and workout clothes, her spare running shoes, and casual everyday people clothes. Kelly's guest room had a bed, dresser, and nightstand so it wasn't like Payson needed to bring those. She grabbed a few pictures and books just to be make the space more personal, but that was all. Her trophy's and medals were going to stay at the Keeler residence.

Kim offered Payson the spare car but Kelly had stepped in and told her that if Payson ever needed a car that she could borrow Kelly's or use Kelly's mothers car. Apparently, Shelia had only bought a car as decoration since the woman insisted on travelling in the KPE bus or had a car service pick her up. One tearful goodbye later and a relaxing drive, and Payson had moved into Kelly's very nice and very expensive house. Payson had been hesitant to step inside at first, but Kelly had scoffed and pushed her inside. That was all Payson needed before she was going around inspecting the house and then setting up her new bedroom.

While Kelly owned a very beautiful house, Payson was quick to note how impersonal and cold the house felt. Everything was clean, pretty, and new looking. The house didn't have that family lived in warmth that the Keeler residence had. It was a little sad to Payson to see that Kelly grew up in such an environment. After the tour, Payson and Kelly had a light dinner and headed to bed. They were both curious to Marty's new training program and were eager to get to the gym in the morning and see what Marty had changed.

They weren't disappointed when they saw what Marty had changed. The American coach had sectioned off one side of the gym for just one of each apparatus. There were two rows of stands by the podium and an electronic scoreboard. It looked like a mini meet was about to happen, except that the area was completely dedicated to the two of them.

"There's some spare mats nearby in case we need them. I set up a water cooler closer, and I have two training cameras ready for each of you. On Saturdays, I was thinking that we could play an audio clip of a large crowd and you can train to block out the noise while on rotation. I want you both as desensitized as possible when you compete at World's." Marty explained.

Payson smiled at the man. He had really put a lot of thought into this and had gone to great lengths to train them. Kelly appreciated the effort too, but the brunette showed it in another way. "Not bad Marty, one day you will make a decent coach." Kelly slapped Marty on the back and then approached the floor to warm up.

"I believe that's KP for 'Thank you'." Payson whispered to her coach.

"Probably. I usually get a slap when I do nice things." Payson laughed lightly and went to go warm up with Kelly in silence. That best part of always arriving early was that you could start the day with a nice long stretch in peace. There were no giggling and gossiping girls or flirty boys lurking at the edge of her awareness.

When they finished, Marty ran them through some light drills and spoke. "Since today is Sunday, I just want to see you both do a rotation, and then warm down, and we can go to my office and watch some videos of Ivanka and Genghi. We need to study them closely, and build routines to beat them."

"That sounds good to me Marty." Payson said as she stripped off her track bottoms and jacket. It left her standing in a purple leo and some black work out shorts.

"Why the rotation? Nothing has changed to our routines. The only thing that has changed is my attraction to British accents. The accent got less sexy every day I spent with that man. 'You're too stiff', 'You're too stiff', 'You're too stiff'." Kelly spoke in a low voice with an incredibly bad British accent to mock Sasha.

Payson laughed. "You were a little stiff at practice yesterday." The blonde tried to defend her old coach.

Kelly glared. "Well Keeler, if I wasn't trying so hard to not punch Tanner in the face, I probably would have been more relaxed. How that girl can scream 'I'm a giant bitch' by just standing there amazes me. And that glare she kept giving me, it's like she thought I kicked her puppy then threw it off a bridge or something. It's distracting when she's glaring at you like that. Oh, and the way she always had to whisper to Cruz when Sasha approached you. "

Marty coughed as Payson laughed louder. "Come on girls. Let's get started. Sasha left me a message on my voicemail saying he changed something in your routines and it's been driving me crazy."

Kelly sighed so heavily that it made it sound like the world's fate was in her hands. "Marty, you know I wouldn't allow a single small little change to my routines without a fight."

Marty nodded, remembering all too well when the clubs choreographer had tried to tell Kelly that her dance moves were getting old. Kelly had ripped the poor woman apart with words, then walked away and called for another choreographer to come in a work with her. Marty had to comfort the poor woman, and when she had calmed, she had refused to work with Kelly ever again. Kelly did not like changes being made by anyone other than herself, or Marty.

"Pay?" Marty looked at the blonde.

Payson shrugged her shoulders. "He really didn't change much. He just wanted me to add a harder grip change to my bars. Other than that he said he was going to depend on my vault at Worlds since all the other girls are weak there."

The American coach frowned at that. "Well let's get this rotation over then onto the videos. The men's team will be coming in two hours."

The two gymnasts nodded and then quickly got ready to perform. Kelly went first on beam, and Payson followed. They did a circuit and when Marty was finished with his notes, they headed up to his office. There weren't many mistakes but there was a few. Kelly had taken a big step on her beam dismount, and Payson had some leg separation on her vault. Kelly almost stepped out of bounds on floor, and Payson's handstands were a little shaky on bars. The girls were able to point out what went wrong, and how they would work to avoid the same mistakes in the future, leaving a happy Marty leading them to his office.

"Good work out there girls." Marty complimented them. Together the group sat down and started watching their competitors. At some point Kelly had found a blanket and had spread it over herself and Payson. Once the blanket appeared, the girls stopped taking notes and just rattled off their thoughts to Marty who was keeping his own record.

When the men arrived, Marty excused himself briefly and had the boys start on condition while he took more notes. It was a nice mellow Sunday and a nice warm down from the World Team practices. Payson could finally relax and not worry about Lauren popping up or Kaylie scurrying around the gym like a frightened mouse.

Tomorrow they would start a new training regime and Payson couldn't wait. Until then though she would allow her body and mind to relax. With that last thought, Payson's eyes closed and the blonde fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break it. I did not write the series or star in it. Seriously, I'm just a bored Canadian...

**Warnings**: AU, language, evil plots, bunnies and whatever else I feel like throwing in.

**Chapter 4**

Kelly Parker was a morning person. While Payson thought she handled mornings well, Kelly Parker was the type that as soon as her eyes opened she was raring to go. Payson, in turn, wasn't truly awake until she ate something, or had a shower. Oh she could run on autopilot and work out, but her mind would still be clinging to the sweet world of sleep.

Since she moved in with the World Champ, Payson had come to expect a certain routine in the morning. She would stumble out of bed, grab the closest clothes to her, and then walk into the kitchen to find Kelly cooking something that fit into her strict diet. A diet that she had three nutritionist work on, a diet she laminated and framed on the kitchen wall.

So it was understandable when the two days after the last nation team practice, Payson was confused to her teammates uncharacteristic behaviour. Payson walked in the kitchen yawning to stop at the sight of an empty table and Kelly Parker near a blender. The brunette was cutting up a couple bananas and throwing the pieces into a blender. Payson quietly watched as Kelly expertly threw in ice, granola, milk, and some honey. The other girl covered the blender and started it, and Payson wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Morning KP, what's going on?" Payson asked warily.

"Well Marty told us that he was going to try a few new things with our training right? To mix things up so we don't get stagnant. Well this morning I woke up thinking about it and I looked online and read a few blogs from other athletes and I came up with a few things to try. Then I called my first nutritionist and explained that I wanted to mix up my diet, and she sent me a list of breakfast smoothies we can have every day." Kelly explained.

"Oh I bet she loved that." Payson muttered as she watched Kelly turn off the blender and pour the smoothie into two cups.

"Oh, and I bought these last year but never go to try them. They look like regular cup but you can put a travel lid on them and insert a straw. I figure it's perfect so now we can eat on the way to the gym." Kelly demonstrated by firmly sealing one cup and drinking through the attached straw.

Payson blinked and slowly picked up her breakfast and drank it. It was a bit thick going through the straw but it was satisfying. "Thanks Kelly."

"No problem, now get ready so we can leave." Kelly commanded.

Payson looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile. "I'm really glad I came to Denver."

Kelly gave her a bemused look and then snorted. "One smoothie and you're already this close to professing your love to me? I never knew you were so easy Keeler."

Payson laughed and took another drink. "Well, you've tried the smoothie; if someone made this for you wouldn't you do the same?"

Kelly hummed as she tilted her head back and forth in thought. "I suppose… but I fail to believe I will find someone as awesome as I am out there, so it will never happen."

Payson laughed again and walked out of the kitchen. Her mother taught her how to pick her battles, and this was a prime example of one to avoid.

o.O.o

"I know the vault. I respect the vault. I am one with the vault."

Sasha stared at his once prized gymnastic in bewilderment. Payson Keeler was sprawled on the vault table, hugging it as she chanted a mantra about being one with it. He had seen a lot of weird things from gymnasts, but he had yet to see this one.

"The beam is my friend. The beam is my lover. The beam will bring me gold."

Sasha followed the new chant and spotted Kelly Parker, wrapped around the beam, lightly caressing it with one finger. He didn't know what disturbed him more. Kelly Parker and the beam, or the entire concept of both gymnasts doing whatever they were doing. The other gymnasts in Denver Elite were giving the two a wide berth, pretending like they weren't there as they practiced. Sasha didn't blame them, but since he was there to see them, he couldn't just look the other way.

"Sasha. What are you doing here?" Marty's voice broke Sasha from his thoughts. Looking at the American coach, Sasha knew he could get some answers.

"Marty, what are they doing?"

Marty chuckled as his eyes drifted to the two girls. "Well…"

"You don't have some weird plot up your sleeve do you?" Sasha asked the man warily.

"No, nothing like that. You see the girls are determined to prevent any unfortunate stumbles, so Kelly went online and found an article about learning through osmosis or something." Marty explained.

"The book under the pillow trick?" There was a slight edge of disbelief to his voice. No one actually believed that worked did they?

"Yeah, some famous tennis player lives by it or something. They figured if it's worked for him, then it can't hurt to try. Anything to win."

"And you're letting them do this ridiculous…training, because?"

Marty laughed. "It's can't hurt, can it? Plus, they only do it on their breaks, no actual interference with training time."

"How long have they been doing this?"

"Two weeks."

"Has it garnered any results?" Sasha doubted it.

"You could see for yourself." Marty teased.

Sasha smirked at the man as he recognized the familiar underlying challenge his rival used to use. "Let's see then." Sasha used an arm to gesture towards the girls, and stepped back.

Marty clapped his hands together and called out. "Kelly, Payson, it seems we have a special guest that wants to see what you two have been up to."

Both girls raised their heads and stared at the pair of coaches.

"What's the English bulldog doing here?" Kelly asked. Sasha frowned at the girl. She was much more polite when at The Rock.

Marty paused in his reprimand towards the girl and then turned towards Sasha. "What are you doing here?"

Sasha sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Since news that Payson and Emily have left spread, some of the other national team members have decided to transfer and fill their spot at The Rock. I have two of them transferring in tomorrow and once Lauren heard… well you can imagine Lauren's reaction. I decided to let the assistant coaches work with Lauren and Kaylie today as I check up on Payson and Kelly."

Kelly snorted. "So Tanner got all pissy and you ran here with the tail between your legs."

"Kelly!" Payson lightly scolded the girl. "Sasha is the national team coach, you should be more respectful."

Marty chuckled. "Sasha wants to see your routines. I wanted to surprise everyone at the next national team practice, but I think we can let him in on some of the upgrades."

"Upgrades?" Sasha frowned. "This close to Worlds they should be working on execution."

"Just watch." Marty commanded. "Okay girls, let's start with your floor routines."

Kelly and Payson stood up and stretched as the made their way over to the floor. Sasha chuckled wondering if they realized they dressed alike. Payson was wearing a purple practice leo with black work out shorts. Kelly wore a black leo with purple accents, and walking together they looked like an intimidating pair of opposites.

Marty heard him and shot him a smirk. "I know what you're thinking but don't tell them. They have grown quite close since Payson came and are unconsciously starting to mirror the other, but they take pride in being opposites."

"How so?" Sasha asked.

"You learn more by watching I find." Marty replied mysteriously.

"I'll go first." Payson offered. The blonde walked to the middle of the floor and lowered herself down into her starting position. Sasha smiled fondly. He had worked hard to get her to accept the new starting point, and it had been worth it. Now Payson assumed the position so naturally, it could have been a daily habit her whole life.

Marty started the music, and the soft notes of her music floated through the air. Payson rose with such grace and elegance that it took Sasha's breath away. She floated across the floor, her leaps and jumps merging seamlessly into her steps and other dance moves. Sasha watched with critical eye as Payson readied herself for her first tumbling pass. She didn't have the power moves she once had and she would need a flawless execution to stamp her mark on the event at World's.

"Here it comes, the first upgrade." Marty whispered.

Sasha's eyes narrowed wondering what they could have done. Payson did a little jump and then she was running. Sasha's mouthed opened in shock as the blonde performed a near perfect whip whip full in back out and landed with a small hop. She moved on quickly, preparing for her second pass.

"Marty…" Sasha whispered.

"Just keep watching." Marty responded his eyes locked firmly on Payson's form.

Payson threw herself into a two and a half twist with a front layout pass. She stuck the landing, and moved on with her routine. It was beautiful to watch. The pure beauty that flowed off her was stunning, and Sasha could freely admit, that Payson Keeler was growing into a fine young woman.

The routine came to an end, and Sasha felt an ache in his chest at the loss. He wanted to watch more, see how far Payson could go, and just stay mesmerized in her performance. The last note sang through the air, and Payson finished.

"That was beautiful." Sasha commented.

Payson looked at him and smiled widely. "I've been working hard on it. I know there was a few little hops and that one small step out on the third pass, but I can bring it together for Worlds." Payson got straight to business. "My spilt leap wasn't fully extended I could feel it. I've been focusing on the new tumbling pass that I neglected working on my leaps, so I will do that tonight, but anything else you noticed?"

Sasha could have laughed out loud at her question. In all honesty after the first pass, he hadn't been watching from a coach's point of view. "I think you covered it all."

"Kelly, you're up." Marty changed the disc over and Kelly stepped onto the floor, striking her first position. "We changed the music and the dance a little, but the tumbling is all the same." Marty explained.

"When Kelly saw Payson getting a new tumbling pass, she demanded that I improve her routine as well." The American coach whispered.

"Sasha shook his head, he could believe that.

The music started and Sasha could tell why they changed it. Marty had said that they enjoyed being opposites and this was a clear example of it. Where Payson was a light butterfly, gliding through her routine with beauty, Kelly was a powerful predator. Sasha could hear the drum beats vibrating through his body. Kelly's moves were graceful, but foretold of with restrained power, but it didn't scare him. It was more of a female warrior, readying for battle than an actual fight. Her tumbling was smooth, and overall he was impressed with her routine, but not as he had been with Payson's.

That aside, both girls had upped their game, and were ready to throw down the gauntlet at World's.

"I'm impressed." Sasha clapped as Kelly stepped off the floor. "Is this the only upgrade or have you been working on all your routines?"

"Have you ever had a four course meal?" Marty asked. "This was just the appetizer, a sample of what to expect."

Sasha had to agree that the floor routines set the mood for the rest of the apparatuses. As they moved to the uneven bars, Sasha watched as Kelly attacked the bars with more fervor than she had on floor. She had some very daring release moves, and even worked a half twist into her transition from low bar to high. He didn't think he had ever seen such a power and vigorous bar routine since Beth Tweddle. In contrast, Payson took her time. She had perfectly pointed toes, her pirouettes were perfect, and she made it look so effortless. The routine hadn't changed since he last saw it, but the execution as much better.

Beam rendered the same results. They girls kept to the same theme, showing off their individual skillset, but they also demonstrated what they had in common. They were winners. Gold medal winners. Finally they came to vault, and Sasha was excited. He hadn't been this excited since he was offered the Rock position, and knew that he would get to work with three gymnasts that could be Olympians.

"Payson will show you two vaults. She is aiming for the vault finals, but Kelly will only do one. We take special care to watch her ankle." Marty lectured. Payson, was fixing the springboard for Kelly, and the World Champion was at the end of the runway, chalking her feet and hands.

"How is her ankle doing?" Sasha asked.

"Better. I had her concentrate of bars while taking physio for the ankle. We only incorporated beam in recently, and even then we tape her ankle up before she practices. And make her wear a heel pad. Floor was easy to adjust, just the music and some dance moves, nothing too strenuous on her ankle so it worked. If Kelly had a weakness it's vault but even then she's better than most."

"We're slightly weak on vault but Lauren has been working on a two and half Yurchenko. It's still sloppy but it will get us the points. She's going to try for vault finals too. I fear our biggest weakness is bars." Sasha mentally started plotting. If they could pull of successful vaults, then Kelly and Payson could be the all-around contenders. He would need a third, but it wasn't as important now since it was only World's. Right now he was thinking about the Olympics and helping present the best team possible to Marta. With the juniors moving up next year, he would have more of a pool to pull from, and there were already a few very promising juniors waiting in the wings. But he needed to stop thinking about that and focus on the two girls in front of him now.

"Well, I certainly have a lot to think about." Sasha stated as Kelly threw herself into a Yurchenko double.

"It's not the highest start value, but the execution is near flawless." Marty explained.

Sasha nodded his head. "Yeah, she will get a good score for that. Has Payson's vault changed?"

"No. She's still doing an Amanar, but for the vault finals she will also perform a laid-out Podkopayeva."

"Does she still have room to improve, or is that her limit?" Sasha asked.

Marty ran a hand through is hair as he watched the girls prepare for Payson's two vaults. "We can work her into a harder second vault, but the Amanar will be the same. I don't want to push her beyond that. A few years ago we had a dream of getting new vault named after her, and that's what injured her back in the first place. I'm not going to do that to her again." Marty admitted.

"Her own vault…She only performed an Amanar before her accident." Sasha stared at his fellow coach wide-eyed.

"Yes. Payson was a powerhouse, it was so simple to just ask one day 'Hey Pay, would you like your own vault?' After that… well you can guess. I asked her why she didn't perform her vault at nationals and she bluntly told me that if she wasn't going to perform it if it gave me credit. She was quite mad at me at the time…"

Sasha chuckled deeply. "I can see that. " Sasha coughed and sobered up a little. "So now you're scared to really push her on vault again." Sasha stated.

"Yes. When she fell and they were saying she was done for good… the guilt ate at me daily. I was the coach that pushed her to that point, not you, and I didn't know how to fix it or make it better. When she came here, looking at me to coach her again, for a moment I wanted to say no and send her back to Boulder." Marty whispered.

"But you couldn't."

"No."

"Because…" Sasha prompted.

"Because I saw a small glimmer of hope that maybe by coaching her again I can make amends. I can coach her properly this time, bring her to the Olympics, and then the guilt won't be as present." Marty responded.

"And you took it."

"Of course I did." Marty snapped "Now enough of this emotion shit, Payson is giving us a look."

Payson was standing at the end of the lane, eyebrow raised, silently asking them to hurry up so she could go. When she noticed their attention finally on her, she rolled her eyes, and readied herself.

"Whenever you're ready Pay." Marty called.

The blonde nodded her head, and her eyes narrowed as he looked down the runway and to the horse. Suddenly she was off; her feet pounded the ground, her body twisted, hands on the floor and then feet on the springboard. Sasha smiled. It was a clean vault and would score high. It was what the team needed.

"I think I've seen enough." Sasha announced.

"What?" Payson stopped walking and turned towards him. "Don't you want to see my Podkopayeva?"

"No." Sasha answered truthfully. "I don't think my ego could handle it."

Marty laughed. "I never thought I would hear the day…"

Sasha glared at him. "Yes well, now I think it's time I returned to Boulder and worked my own gymnasts into the ground. I can't have you beating me."

"I'll show you the door." Marty crooned. The American coach walked way, a slight swagger to his step, and Sasha followed.

He had a lot to think about, and apparently a lot to do if he wanted Lauren to be able to compete with these two on an even playing field.

If only Kaylie would have been ready for World's, it would have made his job easier.

o.O.o

Kaylie grunted in frustration as she hit the treadmill. Sasha had been adamant that she not train until he cleared her. Instead, she had to work on conditioning and building her stamina and strength. The whoel thing made her frustrated because now that Paysonw as gone, she would need to step up and fulfil her duties as captain. The girls around here kept whispering and it was driving her up the wall because all they talked about was Payson's sudden departure.

She hadn't been here when the announcement was made, but she heard all about it from Lauren. Now that she was back, she hoped that all the tension in the air would start to dissipate, or lessen now that the gymnasts had a captain to lead them again, but it didn't work. Kaylie tried to hide it, but it hurt when she heard the other girls talking about how one captain abandoned them and the other could barely keep herself together much less a team. But what hurt the most was hearing one girl comment that even before Kaylie's 'absence' Payson had been a better leader and that she wished she had never left.

She could never win against Payson.

Today she had arrived looking forward to another day with Sasha focusing his attention on her for once, but she was disappointed. She walked into the gym to see Lauren ranting because her dad told her about the new girls coming to train with them. Sasha had been off to the side watching the entire thing but even he had enough. He loudly told the assistant coaches they were in charge today as he was going to go to Denver.

Even at another gym, Payson was more important to Sasha than she was. Sasha could have spent the day training her and avoiding Lauren, but his instinct drove him to drive to Denver instead.

Kaylie had thrown herself into her condition, hoping to impress Sasha when he got back, but the more she ran on the treadmill and the more she felt the action related to her relationship with Sasha. She could keep trying and trying, but the Romanian coach would always stay in one place, and only care about one person.

Kaylie let out another highly frustrated noise and threw her water bottle at the machine.

"Woah woah… what did the exercise equipment ever do to you?" Austin asked, coming up to her side and placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, it did nothing, and it does nothing!" Kaylie bit out, glaring at the offending machine.

"Okay… I feel like we're talking about something besides the machine…"

Kaylie scowled. "It's just… Payson isn't even here anymore and Sasha is still giving her more attention than me."

Austin withdrew his hand and walked around so they faced each other. "I may have been at another gym these last few weeks, because as far as I know Sasha has been helping you every day and carefully monitoring your progress. He even talks to your parents every day and updates them. Besides Lauren, you get most of his attention…" Austin trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"I don't mean like that." Kaylie huffed, annoyed that her boyfriend didn't understand. "Every time I do something, I feel like he's comparing me to her. Like his eyes are always asking 'why are you still only this far when Payson was further at this point and she broke her back' or saying 'if it were Payson she would be better at this' when I fail to meet one of his high expectations. And today, he ran off to go see her in Denver. We're his club, his team, his gymnasts, and he goes to see her." Kaylie ranted.

Austin frowned. "Well technically Payson is his gymnast too. He is the national team coach, and I don't think it's unreasonable to go check on Payson _and_ Kelly. If I had an excuse to avoid Lauren today, I would take it too. I mean have you seen Lauren? I'm pretty sure she made three girls cry already."

Kaylie glared up at the gold medalist. "You don't get it. He should be here helping me, because the faster I get back to serious training for the Olympics, the faster this club gets back in order. I can prove that I am still the national champ, and then everyone can stop hoping that Payson will come back, because they will have me."

"So this isn't about having more of Sasha's attention, it's about proving you're better than Payson. Well that's good to know, I was worried I would need to fight Sasha over you." Austin joked.

"Austin!" Kaylie yelled. "I'm being serious."

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, and I think you need to relax a little. Trust Sasha knows what's he's doing, because he has a plan to get you put on the Olympic track. Just calm down a-"

"Calm down?" Kaylie screeched. "It's easy for you to say since you already have a gold medal, but I' still fighting for my spot. You're Austin Tucker, the gymnastics bad boy, you just have to show up and smile and you get paid. I bet that you don't even have to do the trials, they probably already have your name down, pulling in sponsors. I need to work hard if I ever want to prove that nationals wasn't a fluke. I need my coach here helping me for that, but he's off in Denver with Payson."

"Kaylie, seriously, I think you need a walk to cool your head or something, you're saying some pretty-"

"What I need is for you to leave me alone, and for Sasha to pay attention to me." Kaylie snapped, completely fed up with the situation and how her boyfriend just wasn't getting it.

Kaylie stormed away from Austin and right past Lauren on her way out of the gym.

Lauren smirked as she took out her phone and shot off a tweet.

_**Lauren Tanner BeamQueenLauren**__ Things are getting rocky over her in Boulder because of Keeler, right __** AustinTucker?**_

Lauren closed her phone and bounced off, eagerly awaiting the fallout.

* * *

><p>Phew... sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and hopefully I will start to spend more time on the MIOBI fics.<p>

Also, please ignore any spelling or grammar... I tried, but i'm not perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Make It or Break it. I did not write the series or star in it. Seriously, I'm just a bored Canadian...

**Warnings**: AU, language, evil plots, bunnies and whatever else I feel like throwing in.

**Chapter 5**

Payson was sitting in the kitchen eating frozen yogurt when Kelly came into the house. The other girl looked annoyed and kept turning back to the door, huffing, and turning away. It looked like she couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to storm back out or stay inside and simmer. Simmer finally won out when she threw her purse onto the floor.

"What's wrong KP?" Payson asked. She moved from her counter to the doorway to see what her friend was doing. She brought her yogurt though, she didn't want to waste it just because Kelly seemed upset. "I thought you were out with Nicky… or Carter… which one are you dating again?" She couldn't help get one dig in.

Kelly gave her a short look before throwing up her arms and dumping her jacket on top of the thrown purse. "Both. I'm seeing both of them, but they don't know that."

Payson couldn't help snorting. "You sure?"

"Yes… maybe… I don't know." Kelly seemed honestly upset over the whole thing. "I like Nicky, we were dating for a few months then Carter transferred to Denver. My mother thought it would be a major blow to Kaylie if I started dating him. I obviously couldn't say no to my mother, but I convinced both boys that we had to keep our relationship secret and tell no one. Now I'm stuck."

Payson mulled the situation over as she took another bite. In all honesty, she wanted to tell Kelly to just dump both but she knew that would be too harsh. Her and Kelly were a lot alike but where Payson was determined to keep boys and other distractions away because it messed with her gymnastics, Kelly managed to balance everything. For years she was able to balance gymnastics, sponsors, and even made a few cameos in some movies. She could attend a movie premier one night and be in the gym early the next morning, well rested and ready to go.

"Well which one do you like more?" She asked.

Kelly sighed and shook her head. "I don't know… I thought I liked Nicky but all he does is talk about gymnastics. Do you know how exhausting that is?"

"I do," Payson nodded. "I did sort of date him for a while."

Kelly perked up. "You did? Oh Keeler, you need to tell me everything."

Payson shrugged. "Not a lot to tell really. We were at the same gym and he was all 'Gymnastics this gymnastics that, we can be the perfect gymnastic couple, were the two best gymnasts in this gym. The number ones should be together. Yadda yadda yadda…' I mean I talk gymnastics a lot but not nearly as much as him. We weren't even dating. I liked him and he said he liked me. He got me some illegal cortisone and then I broke my back, he didn't talk to me much anymore and then I found out him and my best friend at the time kissed. I think that really nixed any romantic hopes I was harboring."

Kelly practically yelled. "How did I not know about this?" she seemed honestly surprised. "I mean I knew he was a little heartbroken over you when he arrived, but I didn't know there as a whole sordid tale behind it. Oh my god… I don't know what to do with this new information."

Payson was unimpressed. "You will do nothing. Besides, we aren't talking about my failed relationships or lack thereof. We were talking about you dating Nicky and how he only has one thing on his mind and unlike most boys his age it isn't sex."

"Right…" Kelly seemed to deflate. "I think dating him would be better if he could broaden his conversation topics. What about talking about other things, normal people things like movies and music? The only time we talk music is if he's complaining about my floor music. I like my floor music but he thinks it's too aggressive." Kelly quickly got back on track.

Payson shook her head. "He used to think my music didn't suit me either. He wanted me to have something with more of an impact."

"He wants me to have something more classical. Fuck that, I'm anything but an old dried up classic."

Payson couldn't help but laugh at her friend. It was true, Kelly wasn't the typical classic graceful beauty most thought when they pictured gymnastics. "Kelly, I think you're music suits you and who cares what some dumb boy thinks. Now what about Carter, do you like him?"

"I'm not sure. He's a really big whiner."

"Really…" Payson took another bite, letting Kelly take control of the conversation.

"We were out tonight right, and I said let's go to the carnival. I drive us there, I pay to get us in, and what does he do? Complain that the prices are too high. I pay for everything. What does he have to complain about- it's not his money. Then he complains about the lines, the people, how he can't win a freakin' teddy bear because the games are rigged. I had to win my own pink gorilla. My own!"

Looking around, she could see something missing. "Where's the gorilla?"

"I threw it at his stupid face when he started complaining about how he was tired from practice and that's why he couldn't win," Kelly said with a small grin. "His shocked face was totally worth it."

"So one talks too much about gymnastics and one complains too much… Huh… maybe I should have said to ditch them both when we first started talking." Payson took another bite, really not too concerned about the conversation now. She was right and now Kelly could see that, they would move on, and Payson could finish her fro-yo in peace.

"It's not that simple, Payson," Kelly started. "I'm in a position of power. By dating the two hottest guys at Denver Elite, I control the other girls. They can't swoop in and try to claim my position of queen if they can't get the leverage they so desire, because I already have it. If I give that up, how will I own the gym?"

Payson sighed and grabbed her friend's hand. She dragged the other girl into the kitchen and sat her down. This was clearly going to take longer than she thought and the only thing Payson knows about girl talks and heart to hearts was what her mom always tried to do. She grabbed the rest of the tub out of the freezer and an extra spoon. "Okay, open up. Tell me everything that's on your mind."

Kelly only hesitated for a moment before digging in. "Dating sucks but it's sometimes necessary as a means to an end," she started. "My mother controls everything in my life, but the one place I can control is the gym. Those little girls shaking in their leo's as I approach is gratifying. I know I'm the best and so do they. They try to usurp me, thinking a boyfriend or money will raise their status, but they can't ever beat me. I am always two steps ahead."

Payson nodded along, listening as Kelly started getting things off her chest. It was interesting to get a look into the head of the world champ. It was quite different than hers. Kelly was all about plots and advancement. Payson liked things simple. Kelly already had her life planned after the Olympics. She wanted to finish with gold, do a national tour and then attend school for business. She wanted to expand off her make up line and get a whole company going. She would be a fierce businesswoman who took shit from no one.

Payson was really impressed with her.

"You'll be fine. Whatever you decide to do, you will succeed. You are one of the most ambitious and hard-working people I know. If anyone tries to stop you, you cut them down then walk over their bloody remains. Honestly Kelly, you will make the best decision for you, no matter what," Payson said. It was true, and she hoped Kelly heard the sincerity in her words.

"Thanks Pay, I'm really happy to finally have a friend."

Payson couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm happy to finally have you as a friend. Especially after all that… I don't know how I survived you before this," she admitted. "How oblivious was I not to see any of this before?"

Kelly laughed, which was a nice sound after how she entered the house. "You were pretty oblivious. It was very frustrating when I tried to mess with you but it just went over your head," she joked.

Payson laughed too. "Well I'm glad for it now."

Kelly looked upset for a moment but then she squared her shoulders and pushed on. "Keeler, I also want to apologize for calling you pathetic and a has-been when you broke your back. It was wrong for me to say and I want to clear the air now that we're friends. I was upset when you got hurt, I felt like I lost my rival and part of my motivation. I was angry to see you at The Rock that day and I lashed out. I never said it to your face, but I said it nonetheless."

Payson wanted to be the bigger person. She wanted to demonstrate that she was a mature person that could move on from this but… she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "I'm sorry Kelly, but I don't care. I thank you for the apology but you don't have to worry about it. We each said and did things to each other during our time as enemies. If we had to apologize for everything we did, we would be here until next month."

Kelly gave her a look of disbelief. "Seriously, that's it Keeler? Where's the anger, the indignation?"

"I don't know. Like I said we said and did so much to each other I don't think we would be able to remember it all anyways. Let's just say that the past is the past and move on. We're friends now. It may not be the same but we're still rivals. I thought I lost so much when I broke my back. I didn't know how I was supposed to live or what I was meant to do anymore. I was angry and depressed and then apathetic over everything. For the longest time I thought my injury only affected me but it didn't. It affected my family, my friends, and even you. When I accepted that I could do other things besides gymnastics, I finally started living again."

"Keeler… you are one weird person. Not everyone would be as accepting as you. You have so much mental strength I can't even comprehend it. It's… sometimes I wish I had your life, injury and all."

"There can only be one Payson Keeler," Payson said with a smile. "I wanted to be you once too. You can do all the power moves that I wish I still had."

Kelly smirked. "Everyone wants to be me."

"I only wanted to be you for like five minutes. Okay… maybe for a month when I got back into gymnastics and was only allowed to do cartwheels and extensions. Oh and there was that one time I dreamt that I could just steal your muscles and transplant them into me. Only the good muscles though. I need that gold."

"You're one scarily mature and frighteningly competitive person, Payson Keeler."

Payson laughed. "I am pretty awesome. Now let's move on. This conversation is in encroaching on some invisible mushy gushy line that I'm sure you and I both don't want to cross. This frozen yogurt is almost melted and I hear there's a Ryan Gosling movie on tv tonight," Payson announced. She had her fill of girly heartfelt talks tonight.

"Deal."

They finished the tub of frozen yogurt and watched a movie before calling it a night. It was a really nice evening- well after the bit with the boy talk. It was an evening with two friends just hanging out and having a good time. It was really nice to have Kelly as a friend.

o.O.o

The next morning Payson woke up to her phone ringing. She lazily reached over and plucked it off the nightstand before opening it, "Hello?"

"Good morning Payson," a soft English accent floated through the phone. "Did I wake you?" The Romanian asked quietly.

Payson groaned. "Sasha… it's…" Payson peaked out from her blanket and glared at the clock. "6:30 am."

"Sorry, I just thought since you used to be at The Rock by this time you would be awake," Sasha quietly spoke.

"Normally… but it's Sunday. I like to sleep in on Sundays. Didn't my mom already lecture you about Sundays?"

Sasha chuckled. "I've never known you to be so lazy Pay. And she did, but this is hardly a call to training."

Payson hummed. "You only know me at The Rock. I'm not lazy there."

"I would like to think I know you more than that. There are many sides to you Payson Keeler, and I think I know you more than almost anyone." Payson rolled over and sat up. Sasha was… probably right. She exposed more to him than she did her friends or family. She always presented the stone cold Payson Keeler to everyone but with Sasha –and now Kelly-, she let him see her when she was vulnerable, when she wanted to quit and he pushed her back on to her path. He held her hand when she needed him to, he out stubborn'ed her when he had to, and he listened when she needed an ear.

"Sasha… why did you call?" She missed him. Her voice wavered and was soft as she asked, but she didn't pay it any attention. They understood each other on an intimate level and shared many experiences together. Sasha was the best coach she ever had, but that relationship had ended. He ended it and she made sure it stayed that way. The way he was talking was infringing on some dangerous territory and she didn't know if she could handle that just yet.

"Pay I… I guess I just miss you. I'm working with Lauren and Kaylie everyday but sometimes I just wish they tried a little more, that they wanted to win just a little more. I got used to having this fiery and driven blonde who always wanted to push herself to accomplish more. I miss you Payson."

Payson felt something tight forming in her throat. "I miss you too," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be bothering you with this but… "

Payson cleared her throat. "It's okay. I miss The Rock and I miss you, but Sasha… I can't go back."

"I know you can't. I hate to admit this but Marty is doing a wonderful job with you. So wonderful I bloody hate that wanker."

Payson giggled. "And how much did you have to struggle to get that out?"

"I may have an ulcer," Sasha responded.

"A well-deserved one."

"If you insist. You better not tell him," Sasha warned.

"Oh I wouldn't dare. He would be so smug his head would burst and what would I do then?"

"Come back to The Rock and save me?" He offered.

"Nah, been there done that. I hear Houston is a good gym."

Sasha laughed. "I will find a way to do that coach in too then."

Payson smiled and started fiddling with her blanket. "Sasha Belov, the great coach assassin," She said with a smile.

"I attended a spy facility in Romania. You wouldn't believe the things they taught there."

Payson giggled again. "I can only imagine. Now, what happened? Something must have for you to call."

A heavy sigh met her in response. "Austin is passed out in my airstream. He spent the night working himself to exhaustion. I had to drag him out of the gym, but once I got his mind off training he proceeded to rant about his relationship with Kaylie. He let slip some revealing information."

Payson frowned. "Revealing how?"

"It seems Kaylie was upset about me visiting you in Denver last week. Her and Austin got into a fight over it and I guess while they were fighting for the third time she let it slip that she cheated on him with Damon…"

Payson gasped. "She didn't…"

"She did."

"But, Damon is or well was dating Emily. He's the baby daddy," Payson announced. "That's like… I don't know."

Sasha grunted. "Austin is pretty beat up over it. After I got him into the airstream, he raided my fridge of all the beer. I figured I would give him one night to pity himself but I don't know what to do with Kaylie. She clearly has some anger issues and while I want her to get back to proper training I don't want to throw her back in the gym when she's not physically or emotionally ready. I also want to keep her and Austin apart. This is why we have a no dating rule."

Wrapping her blanket around herself, Payson snuggled down to listen. "You need to do what you think is best. If you think Kaylie isn't ready to return to the mats then don't let her. You are in charge, not her attitude. I think you need to talk to Austin though. Kaylie has done this before. She will get upset, break it off and when she gets lonely, she will reel them back in. Austin needs to be prepared. She will seduce him again and the whole process will start again. When he wakes up… prepare him. He's a nice guy with a big mushy heart that will get crushed if she has her way."

"Oh I hope not." Sasha groaned on the other end. "I really hope that doesn't happen. I can't lose both my best female and male gymnasts. Why can't I just have a drama free gym?"

Payson laughed. "And what would you like after that? World peace? A cure to cancer?"

Sasha snorted. "No, I'm not that good of a person. Maybe more beer and a nice big turkey sandwich with all the dressings."

Rolling her eyes, Payson smiled. "I can't buy beer, but I can send my mom over with that sandwich. I'm sure she would love the chance to fatten you up."

"Would you? I would like that."

"I'll think about it," Payson responded. "You're still on the naughty list Mr. Belov."

"Ah yes… and what's step two to get you to forgive me?"

Payson needed a moment to think. She honestly mostly forgave him by now. When things settled down and she took a moment to look around to where she is… it wasn't bad. She was in a good place and she knew that she wouldn't be where she was if she didn't go through the trials she did. She didn't need him like she used to, but someone else did.

"Step two is to take care of Austin. He is really going to need your support. He needs a friend right now."

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Pay… can we do this again… just talk on the phone?"

Payson rolled over, burrowing herself deeper into her blanket. "I would like that," she whispered.

"Every Sunday?"

Payson smiled. "But maybe we should move the call to 7 am. That gives us both a chance to enjoy a lazy day."

"Payson Keeler, the new patron saint of laziness. I never thought I would see the day."

Their conversation was interrupted by an imcoming text from her mom. Kim Keeler was asking if her daughter would be making it to family day. Normally Payson found ways out of family day by claiming training but she didn't see her family as often any more since she was now living in Denver. She missed them.

"My mom wants me to come home today. There's a food festival that she wants us to go to."

"So will you be in my neighborhood Miss Keeler?"

"I think I might. Should I hoard some free samples and bring them for you and Austin?"

Sasha laughed. "No it's okay. I think I'll kick Austin out of bed, make him buy me more beer then we can order a pizza and talk shop. You have a good day with your family Pay, and next weekend, when you're back here again for training, I'll steal you away for a moment."

"Just don't get caught by Marty or Kelly. I think they have claimed me or something. They can be scarily protective," she warned.

"I'll remember that. Now you get going Payson. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye Sasha and… good luck."

As the phone call ended, Payson started thinking quickly. Kelly had really taken care of her lately and she wanted to repay that favor. After talking to Sasha, it was easy to see how well Kelly treated her and how although she was dating two guys and was constantly struggling with her mom, she managed to keep things drama-free. Payson got out of bed and went to Kelly's room.

"Hey KP, you up yet?" she called through the door.

"Honestly Keeler, how do you get any training time when you insist on sleeping your entire day away?" Kelly asked as he rounded the corner from the kitchen. "I've been up for an hour already and have done a full cardio circuit."

Payson couldn't help shake her head. "It's hardly been a day, its only 7:30 in the morning."

Kelly laughed lightly. "I'll give you that. Now did you need something?"

"My family usually spends Sunday together, as a family day thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us…"Payson explained. She flattered a little before pressing on. "It's sometimes something lame but it can be quite fun."

Kelly blinked quickly before turning away and sniffing. "I would need to check my schedule… it's quite full you know."

Payson smiled at her friend. "I hope you can squeeze a little time in. My mom would love to see you there. I think you've really grown on her."

Kelly waved her hand and still didn't look Payson in the eye. "I'm a people person, everyone likes me."

The snort left her before Payson could stop it. "Very popular…"

Kelly took a moment before responding. "I guess I can grace your family with my presence…"

"We would be so honored…"

It took little time for Payson to inform her mom that Kelly would be joining them and then they were off. The drive was full of sing-a-longs and laughing. When they arrived in Boulder, Payson took over the driver's seat and took them to the park where her family was waiting for them.

"Payson, Kelly, I'm so happy you two could make it," Kim Keeler said as they got out of the car. "We have only seen a few stalls but all the food looks amazing."

Kelly looked apprehensive at the start, but as they visited more and more stalls at the food festival, she really relaxed. She got along well with Becca, and was the only one brave enough to try the hot peppers with Mark. By the end, the five all trudged back to the Keeler household to relax and digest.

Payson couldn't help but smile as she took in her surroundings. It was nice having Kelly as a friend. It was refreshing to have a friend that while prickly like a cactus at times, still was a good friend. Unlike Lauren and Kaylie, they focused on themselves a lot, never really taking an interest in Payson or her family. Kelly actually spent time with the Keeler's and looked grateful. It was a nice change.

"Hey KP, don't get too comfortable. We have to get back to Denver tonight," she said as she poked the other girl. When he didn't get a response she poked her again. "Don't tell me you fell asleep…"

"It's a food coma you idiot. Now leave me alone…" she groaned.

Kim chuckled at them and shook her head. "You two take a nap and I'll wake you in an hour or two so you can get back to Kelly's."

Neither responded. They just closed their eyes and let themselves relax.

o.O.o

Sasha ordered a second round as he sat at the bar with Austin. They had a full day of pizza, video games, and moaning about past heart aches. He had quite a few stories to share and he hoped he helped the male gymnast in some way.

"Okay, this is our last drink. Then we cut this bullshit and stop moping around. Deal?"

Austin grunted.

"Come on Tucker, English please."

"Sorry Sasha, it's just… why? Why would she do that to me? I've done nothing but support her and help her. I've told her how committed I was to being with her and she just goes and kisses another man?"

"Women suck," Sasha affirmed. "They love building you up and tearing you down."

Austin nodded. "I've never felt so shitty about a girl before. They usually just fall at my feet and I have to let them down. I've never been in this position before."

"Get used to it. According to Payson, Kaylie will be back in a week all puppy eyes and apologies. She will lead you on and then cut you loose when she gets bored like she just did. She wanted me to prepare you."

Austin barked out a laugh. "Oh Payson… She's not as delicate as she looks."

Sasha shook his head. "Payson Keeler… besides when she is forced to be on floor, when have you ever known her to be delicate?"

"Well… shit… good point. I remember when she was this little blonde firecracker at juniors. She pushed through a sprain to win, and at the end when the interviewer asked her what she was going to do when she got home…she looked him square in the eye and said 'train of course. That was a stupid question,'. Like, who says that? Payson Keeler."

Sasha laughed loudly. "I remember watching that and thinking 'She's got fire'. I learned her name that day."

"Payson Keeler, we should toast her. I miss her. She was like the only sane one The Rock."

Sasha raised his glass. "To Payson," he announced.

"To Payson," Austin responded. They each took a drink and put their glasses down.

"Pity party done?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, let's wrap this up and go home. We have training tomorrow."

"I'm going to get a shirt made with 'WWPKD' on it. What would Payson Keeler do? She would forget her troubles and train, keeping her eye on the Olympics. She would forget about dating and boys, well in my case it would be girls, and just work hard. WWPKD."

Sasha smiled. "I'll have one made for us both, how about that?"

"You're a great coach Sasha, and a friend."

"I try."

Sasha made sure Austin got in a taxi and sent him home. He wouldn't let the boy drive in his condition. When he was sure Austin as well on his way home to bed, he walked the couple of blocks home. He had to open the gym early tomorrow to let the girls in and start the level 5 class. He also needed to get a start on all the paperwork he neglected recently. Then he had to deal with Kaylie.

Kaylie was getting more and more vocal every day to get back to the mats. She was constantly reminding him that she had clearance to get back to training, and that with World's coming up soon, that she needed to be back on the team. How was he supposed to tell the girl that he didn't trust her to train and that he couldn't trust her to listen to him during training? Running a hand through his hair, Sasha sighed.

Reaching the airstream, Sasha had to stop when he saw a package sitting on his table outside. Curious, he opened the brown paper bag to find two sandwiches waiting for. He couldn't help but smile as he took on out and found it to be turkey.

"That girl…" he whispered to himself. He took the bag inside and could wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

><p>Huzzah! An update... finally...<p> 


End file.
